


Dangerous Weather

by Uncurable_Bookworm



Series: My Cousin the Demigod [1]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, Twilight Series - All Media Types
Genre: BAMF Women, Canon/Fanon - Freeform, Crossover, F/F, F/M, M/M, Multi, No love interest yet, OC, POV Multiple, Sorry Not Sorry, first book i'm sorry
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-09
Updated: 2020-07-21
Packaged: 2020-10-13 02:37:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 21
Words: 26,852
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20575067
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Uncurable_Bookworm/pseuds/Uncurable_Bookworm
Summary: Lily Jackson moves to Forks with her cousin Bella Swan. What happens when she realizes that she might not be the only dangerous being in the dreary town of Forks. What happens when demigod meets vampire?





	1. Sporks- I mean Forks

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own Twilight or Percy Jackson, only Lily Jackson.

I had already said goodbye to my friends and family and was now boarding a plane... Gods be with me and don't blast me out of the sky. Oh yeah, my name is Lilyann Calypso Jackson, daughter of Poseidon. My twin brother is Perseus Jackson, you may have heard of him. Anyway, we're fraternal twins so unfortunately I’m not rocking the mysterious Caucasian looks, I got my looks from my mom's side of the family while he got his look from dads. I have long hair and green-hazel eyes. My brother has black hair and blue sea-green eyes. We're 17 years old and have lived in Long Island Sound, NY for our whole lives until now that is.

I'm moving to my uncle's house, Charlie Swan, with my cousin, Bella Swan, whom I haven't seen either since I learned I was a demigod at age 12. After everything that's happened between then and now(the Titan war, giant war, Gaea, holding up the sky and getting a grey hair etc) my mom thought it would be good for me to get away for a while, to a place where monsters were on the down-low, supposably, so thank you Ms. Sally Jackson for doing this to me. Luckily I can use the mist to cover up the grey streak in my hair along with any obvious scars and that Roman Praetor tattoo we decided to burn into our forearms. Honestly, I almost backed out becoming a Praetor when I realized it wasn’t just a normal tattoo.

Going over the logistics of my new home environment in my head didn’t seem to be enough to distract me from my current plight, so I started humming song lyrics in my head, practicing sign language, anything else besides looking out that window. I just don't want to die. Please let this be over soon, I thought, even as I remembered it was an 8 hour flight. I swear any and all turbulence had to be Zeus fucking with me. Ah, there we go, thunders gotta be that bastards chuckling at my expense, of course. 

" Excuse me miss but we're getting ready to land," said the flight attendant, shaking me awake. I said thanks, coming back from my troubled sleep, and walked off the plane with my backpack and getting my suitcase I headed toward the exit. Once I got to the waiting area I only had to wait about 20 minutes before I saw Bella's brown haired bobbing head in the crowd rushing toward me with a smile on her face. She launched herself at me in a flying hug, grinning like a maniac.

Gods, she is heavier than she looks I thought. "Wow you ah, look so different from when I last saw you," she said giggling slightly, calming down and seeming to remember she supposed to be an awkward girl, "Of course I do, it's been 5 years," I said chuckling lightly as we started walking to the parking lot. Charlie wasn't that hard to find, you know being in a police uniform with a cop car and all. When I saw him his eyes widened slightly before he smiled at me, probably taking in how much I'd changed.

I mean I used to be a scraggly 5ft tall preteen and now I'm a muscular17 years old standing at 5ft 8in who fights monsters for a living, literally. I hugged him quickly before putting my bags in the trunk, knowing he, like Bella, has a hard time showing his emotions and not making it awkward with them. I was about to sit in shotgun when I saw Bella already sitting in the front, smirking at me, a side of her she only seems to come out only whenever Percy and I were involved. How could they call us bad influences when we made the turtle come out of her shell? And then I remembered I was stuck sitting the back of a cop car. “Skatá”.


	2. Jacob Black

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not own Twilight or Percy Jackson, only Lily Jackson.
> 
> Lil'ily is not a typo. It is a nickname I came up with based on her previous scrawny stature. (LIL-iLEY)

On our way to the house I pretty much zoned out. So when the car finally pulled up to a vaguely familiar house, I finally noticed the tense, awkward atmosphere in the car and hurried out. I quickly grabbed my bags and went up the stairs to the room that looked most familiar, since Charlie said he’s set me up in the guest bedroom Percy and I would frequent when we visited in our younger years.

It had dark walls with a queen-size bed with a navy blue comforter and grey pillows atop it next to the window. I smiled to myself before unpacking all the boxes and rearranging the furniture that Hermes had helped send ahead for me. That guy’s the homie of homies. 

When I got to my chest full of demigod stuff, weapons, ambrosia, nectar, and drachmas amongst other things, I made sure it was locked and put in the closet. The stuff I had squared away in my backpack would be sufficient for now. I was almost finished when I heard a honk from outside and went to my window to check it out. Two Native American dudes were getting out of a rusty red truck, well the younger one was helping, probably his father, into a wheelchair. I headed downstairs along with Bella who had heard the honk too, to go meet them. " Hey, guys you remember Billy Black, right?" Charlie said to us as we got to the truck. Wait, that's Jacob. I mean, I don't know about that long hair but at least he's not so gangly anymore. 

Oh yeah, Jake, Bella and I used to make mud pies together then Jake and I would throw them at Bella. Haha, good times. " Yeah I remember" Bella and I said at the same time. We looked at each other and laughed slightly, shaking Billy's hand. " I'm glad you two are here, Charlie hasn't stopped talking about you since you said you were coming," Billy said, clearly trying to embarrass Charlie... it worked. Charlie mumbled something under his breath to Billy that made him reply with " Not before I ram you in the ankles" and he went chasing after Charlie who put up his fists. "Are they always like this" Bella asked Jake " It's getting worse with old age" he chuckled with a sigh.

I once again zoned out after that as my instincts kicked in along with my ADHD while I took in the neighborhood, creating exit strategies and which houses seemed to have kids to protect and so on. I only came back when Jake literally snapped his fingers in my face, " Hey Lil'ily, are you in there?" he said with a smirk on his face. " Yes Jakie." I said before quickly hugging him, trying to seem as much as my old self as possible, " How you been?" I said after releasing him " Good, good" he said distractedly, and I smirked when his eyes trailed over to Bella before snapping back to me. " So what do you think?" Charlie said to Bella slapping the truck, " What? " she asked "Your homecoming present," Charlie said, sounding very proud of himself. Yes, go Charlie with that confidence. " This?" Bella said like 'actually'. "Yep just bought it off of Billy here". Still proud, yay. "I totally rebuilt the engine" Jacob added in, and Bella started going crazy like this truck was the best thing in the world... which it wasn't. No offense to anybody. 

While Jacob showed Bells the ropes I asked Charlie if I could go on a jog since I was done packing. "Yeah of course," he said, before pulling me aside real quick, coughing awkwardly. "Your mom has told me that even with all the weird things that have happened with you and, ah, school in the past that you are more than responsible enough to take care of yourself and I trust her judgment. So I trust you. You don't need to ask my permission for things like going out and, well... stuff. I trust you'll be responsible enough to let me know if I need to". Holy Posidens Underpants, that was candid. I thought as a cop he'd want to keep tabs but Charlie seems full of surprises. "Okay, uh, thanks for trusting me I guess. I'll be back by six at the latest I told him before going upstairs to change into grey leggings, sports bra, and hoodie with some Nikes. I put my hair up in a high ponytail and my pen, Hurricane in securely in my leggings pocket, I never go anywhere without that. And it will return if it falls out anyway.

I walked out of the house and immediately went around the back towards the woods. I had been running for a good 15 minutes without causality, mapping out the forest in my head. Not even the nymphs were bothering me yet, of course, that's when I heard a growl behind me. I spun around and saw an ugly ass hellhound. At least Mrs. O'Leary can be adorable. It leaned back on its hind legs ready to leap and I took out Hurricane and uncapped it just as it pounced on me, making the blade go straight through its stomach as it burst into dust. Getting off the ground I decided I should probably head back when, what do you know, there are three more hellhounds. 

"I just wanted a jog," I said wistfully before charging the hell hounds. I ran at the first one and as it jumped to tackle me, I slid under it and stabbed it in the stomach. One down two to go. I spun around and deflected hellhound number two's claws as hellhound number three lunged at me. I hit the deck, so it went over me and hit hellhound number two, causing them to entangle. While they were on the ground dazed and confused, I slashed both there heads off. 

All that remained was three piles of gold dust that were already blowing away with the wind, and I decided to head back to my new home. When I got in I took a shower and made sure the mist was still securely covering my appearance before I went downstairs to help Bella cook dinner. We made hot dogs and coleslaw because there wasn't much else in the pantry or fridge. " We'll need to go buy food." I said to Bella and she nodded in agreement.

After we ate I said goodnight to Bella and Charlie as they sat down to spend some father-daughter time watching tv. I'll need to ask Bella how that went. I got ready for bed, my nerves still on end from the attack. Day 1 and already four monsters, wasn't this supposed to be a safe zone or something? Then I remembered that tomorrow was going to be my first at another prison. Greeeeeeaaaatttt. I once again checked the box Hermes had left for me that definitely wasn't mine. He decided to be the literal best homie in all of existence by gifting me any and all possible textbooks and novels I'd need for my classes in GREEK. Who knows, maybe I'll get. some A's and B's for once. With that hopeful but probably totally unrealistic thought in my mind(ADHD still is a bitch), I drifted off into a fitful but much-needed sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> MINOR EDITING  
I will try to post a part once a week.  
This story also exists on Wattpad, by a different pen name, but still belongs to MOI and was not stolen by anybody, just reposted by me, myself and I.


	3. 1st day of school

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not own Twilight or Percy Jackson series, just Lily.

Beep, beep. That's how I woke up... With my alarm being hell-bound on driving me crazy. I ended up throwing it at the wall. About 2 minutes later Bella came in and told me to get up as well. I got up and put this on(picture up🔝), deciding to wear brighter colors today, hoping to blend in a little more instead of my normal dark attire. I did my hair, seeing my mist work still in place. Hopefully, that means I'm getting better. My makeup routine usually only consists of some eyeshadow and some under-eye makeup when I need to appear non-sleep deprived. I didn't apply any today, though, luckily I think no acne or blemishes had something to do with being half-god.

I put my pen in my pocket, went downstairs and grabbed an apple. Bella then came rolling down the stairs, literally. She tripped again. I walked over to help her up, " You okay?" I asked " Yeah, I only fell 3 stairs this time," she said, trying to sound like rolling down the stairs was nothing, I just gave her a doubtful look. " 

"Come on let's get to school," I told her grabbing her keys, " Hey, my truck I drive," she said before taking the keys from me, "Yeah, yeah", I said before hopping in the truck. She revved up the engine and I thought there was a chimera behind us... I almost took out my pen before I realized it was the truck. 

_Di immortales _this truck is gonna give someone a heart attack one day. As we pulled up to the school, I saw a sign that said ' Home of the Spartans', well that's gotta be ironic. We pulled up, engine blaring, and Bella quickly turned off the car and hopped out just as quickly almost slipping. When we got out this dude said " Nice ride" and I couldn't tell if he was being sarcastic or not, " Thanks" Bella said back, walking away to the front office with myself trailing behind her. When we entered the office all I saw was green, green, and more green. 

Then when I got past that I saw a middle-aged woman in a purple t-shirt who looked way too perky for my liking. " Can I help you?" she asked as I maneuvered my way around a big plant, " Ye.. yes-" Bella stuttered, I cut her off. " We're new.. uh Charlie Swan's daughter and niece," I said as her eyes lit up in recognition. " Oh yeah... Chief Swan's kids" she said even more perky than before, giving us a wide smile, before shuffling off for a few seconds, then coming back with our schedules. "Here you go girls, your schedules, and maps. Anything else you need just ask" she said with another smile, still not meeting her eyes. 

I thanked her then booked it out of there, almost knocking over a plant on the way out. Once I was outside I had to wait for Bella because she did trip over a plant. "Ready to go?" I asked her, " Yeah let's get this over with," she said weakly, I chuckled slightly. We started walking to our first class, government, one of the only classes we had together. Bella had:

Government   
Adv.English   
Trigonometry   
Spanish  
Lunch  
Biology 2  
Gym.  
My schedule was different because of my dyslexia, I had:  
Government  
English  
Latin  
Algebra 3  
Lunch  
Biology 2  
Gym.  
  


We were trying to find our way around when an Asian looking kid with really greasy hair came our way. " You're Isabella Swan and Lilyann Jackson right", " It's j..just Bella and Lily " Bells stuttered. " Well, I'm Eric, the eyes, and ears of the place....". He just kept talking and, I'll admit I ignored him while scouting my new surroundings. I found the door best to make an exit from and the best place to hide Bella if it came to that. 

I know Chiron said there's not supposed to be a lot of monsters, but the four hell hounds say otherwise. I regained my ability to listen when I almost walked into a door. We were in government, and Eric had walked us, _great now he knows my first period. _Government was fine, the teacher didn't ask me any questions, yet. Bella and I parted paths when she went to Adv. English. 

Me, I just went to regular ole English and knew it was going to be hell. Right off the bat, my teacher asked me to read what the board said. Trust me, I tried, I tried really hard, but the words were still scrambled and moving around. Uh..uh th..no to" I tried multiple times but couldn't read the board. " Will you stop messing around, read the board" my teacher, she seemed pissed off. " I can't," I told her like it was obvious, "I have dyslexia-" she cut me off with a scoff. "No you don't Ms. Jackson..." and she trailed off as she looked at the attendance sheet. Haha, you see the note, don't you? Looking sheepish she just glared before going back to her lesson. After that my classes were fine, then it was lunchtime, my favorite time of day, well it was, now I'm not so sure.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> MINOR EDITING  
I will try to post a part once a week.  
This story also exists on Wattpad, by a different pen name, but still belongs to MOI and was not stolen by anybody, just reposted by me, myself and I.


	4. The Cullens Ruin my Lunch

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not own the Twilight or Percy Jackson series, just Lily.

I walked into the cafeteria, automatically finding Bella waiting for me. We went to get food, me getting pizza and orange juice, Bella just got a salad and apple juice. She guided us to a group of people waving us over, I recognized Jessica, she sat in front of me in government.

I am so glad Bella has already made some friends. This blonde dude pulled a chair out for Bella as I sat down next to Eric." You met my girl Bella have you Mikey" Eric said to him.

" Y..your girl?" Mikey asked back before some dude came up and kissed Bella saying " My girl." before pulling Mikey's chair out from underneath him, making Mikey go chase him.

Then the girl, Jessica, scooted over next to Bella and said: "It's just like kindergarten all over again and you're the shiny new toys". " Ya," Bella answered back with a tilt of her head before a flash went off and I was blinded for a second.

" Sorry had to get a picture for the feature," said a sweet-looking girl with brown hair and glasses. " Features dead Angela, don't bring it up again." Eric said coldly, I glared at him as Bella said it was okay, he just replied with, " It's okay baby I got your back" patting Bella on the back before he walked away.

" I guess I'll just do another editorial on drinking," Angela said sadly, " You could do one on eating disorders," Bella said helpfully, " Or speedo patting on the swim team," I said also trying to help.

" Actually that's a great idea," Angela said sounding thankful as she and Jessica launched into a conversation until Bella spoke up.

"Who are they?",Bella questioned, she was looking at a group of people about to walk in, they seemed a little off.

"The Cullens" Angela said a bit dreamlike, "They're Dr. and Mrs. Cullens foster kids, they moved down here from Alaska a couple of years ago," Jessica said. " They kinda keep to themselves " Angela added. " Yeah because there together like together, together," Jessica said as the first two walked in.

Automatically I was on edge as tingles traveled up my spine in warning, "Um, okay, the blonde girl that's Rosalie she's with the big dark-haired dude Emmet. I'm not even sure that's legal" Jessica said.

"It's not like they're actually related," Angela said back. "Yeah but they live together, it's weird, anyway.." Another couple walked in making the hair on my arms stand up, _please let that be all of them_. "..The little dark-haired girl, Alice she's really weird and she's with Jasper, the blonde one who looks like he's in pain, Dr. Cullen is like this foster dad slash matchmaker." Jessica concluded.

" Maybe he'll adopt me," Angela said, throughout this whole conversation I was like, I really hate gossip. "Who's he?", Bella asked, _oh great another one. _A dude with weird hair walked in and the alarm bells in my head were like a jackhammer digging into my skull _if these are monsters a) why aren't they attacking me and b) what are they?_

I manipulated the mist to see if these monsters were hiding as humans, *_cough*ms. dodds*cough*, _but nope, there's no mist covering them up. I looked back over to the guy walking in as Jessica explained who he was," That's Edward Cullen, he's totally gorgeous, obviously, but apparently nobody here is good enough for him" she said._ Jeez, when did he turn you down? Oh, probably when he realized you were dumb to roast him as he walked right past you._Edwards cheeks bones had lifted up—like he was smiling?— at her comment.

"Like I care ya know" she added. After she said that Bella turned around in her seat to look at the Cullens but turned back when Jessica spoke again, ugh, stop talking. " Don't waste your time" she said, " I wasn't planning on it" Bella answered back before looking at the Cullens again, biting her lip. Wait, biting her lip!

She wasn't looking at the Cullens she was looking at the Edward dude, and he was looking back at her as well with a confused look on his face. His gaze then shifted to me, his brow furrowing even more, before looking away. Bella looked back at the table head down before looking at me. 

I had a look on my face like 'really, him?' she just blushed. _Bellsy has a crush, Bellsy has a crush, _I chanted in my head, blackmail. I finished my pizza before heading off the biology, Bella on my heals.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> MINOR EDITING  
I will try to post a part once a week.  
This story also exists on Wattpad, by a different pen name, but still belongs to MOI and was not stolen by anybody, just reposted by me, myself and I.


	5. Biology with he, it... the thing(?)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The first meeting between demigod and the bronze headed dick.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not own the Twilight or Percy Jackson series, just Lily.

When we walked into biology and I saw Edward Cullen sitting at the only desk with empty seats (a/n just pretend there were three seats per table instead of two) and felt the need to punch his face. We walked past a fan, making mine and Bella's hair whip around our faces. It also made Edward cover his nose, usually monsters like what I smell like, that's weird. 

Bella seemed a little let down because she had seen him covering his nose after she tried to smile at him. We gave our slips to our teacher, Mr. Molina who told us to sit next to Edward, go figure. Just as I was was about to sit he called me back up to his desk.

"You are dyslexic and have ADHD?" he stated more than asked me. 

"Yeah but-", "No need to explain, just wanted to make sure we were on the same page", he smirked at me and I went to sit back down. Well, a teacher okay with my issues, that's a plus. I ended up getting the aisle seat because Bella sat next to Edward. 

I barely paid attention for the next hour because of two reasons, number 1, I had already learned about mealworms, number 2, Edward was acting weird. He was leaning as far off the edge of his chair, as possible, I thought he might fall off.

He kept giving Bella and I strange looks, Bella more so than me and his eyes were black. No joke, they were black. And Bella, being self-conscious, actually sniffed her hair to see if she smelled bad. I was starting to get really annoyed, like ya know what, please fall off the chair.

Right before the bell went off, Eddie boy was already out of his chair and out the door, that was fast. Bella and I walked to our last class, gym. 

We were given our gym clothes, a grey shirt or tank with Maroon shorts or sweats, we had to bring our own shoes. I changed into a shirt and shorts because the coach said we would be playing volleyball. I also put on some knee pads. Throughout the whole game, I was covering my spot and Bella's spot because she couldn't do a sport to save her life... or others. I was diving and running all over the place to cover her but one time I didn't and she hit the ball and made it hit Mikey, who was playing basketball, in the back of the head.

"I'm so sorry Mike" Bella said picking up the ball and handing it to me. Oh, his name is Mike, whoopsie. Bella was out of the game for a few minutes and I welcomed the rest. Once PE was over, Bella and I went to turn our slips into the office and saw Edward talking to one of the desk ladies.

"Just a minute dears," she said to us before turning back to Edward, 

"I'm sorry but there are no other openings, you'll have to stay in biology," she said to him. "I'll just have to endure it", he said hotly, walking out of the room. 

... is he suggesting we’re ITS. This creature is a royal bronze dickhead.

We dropped off our slips and put on our jackets. By now I was royally pissed off and if I saw Edward Cullen again that day I might rip his head off. As we were walking down the steps to Bella's truck we saw, what do ya know, Edward Cullen with his two brothers Jasper and Emmet? We quickly got in the car and turned around to see Edward was glaring at us. "WHAT!" Bella yelled at the same time I was spitting things under my breath like ‘FU mother fucker’ and ‘go die in a hole’ as Bella drove off.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Edwards pov  
I saw them walk down the steps toward there vehicle and each had a different body language. The pale brunette with the intoxicating scent had her head down and her arms crossed and walking fast while the taller one was walking with clenched fists, head high, and unreadable. I didn't like it. I wasn't used to not being able to read people. 

As they got in a rusty red truck one yelled out in frustration and one of them was mumbling obscenities under her breath. Well, I thought it was frustration. Emmet looked at me slapping my car as my fist curled, " She's not one of us" he said to me as Jasper glared, though curiosity bubbling under the surface like the rest of his family. Who the hell were these girls?


	6. Strange Events

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Squish... or not.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not own Twilight or Percy Jackson, only Lily Jackson.

  


Throughout the whole next week Edward Cullen didn't show up to school, and this made Bells a bit mad, why? Why don't you go ask her! I don't want to get involved with this 'I'm crushing on a guy who gave me a really cold shoulder' thing.

She told me she wants to confront him and that's all... LIAR!! Anyway this morning I woke up early to see my room was brighter than normal so I actually got out of bed, and it was like 6:00 am mind you, way too early for the stirrings of life. I opened the curtains to see ice and rain.

Ooo, (insert sarcasm here), Bella is going to have a great time today. I took a shower before drying my hair and dressing, walking downstairs to make some toast. Once I finished I went back upstairs and told Bella I was riding my skateboard to school before grabbing Hurricane and heading out the door. My skateboard was dark green on top with geek words on the bottom in graffiti, saying ‘surfs up’. It was a birthday present from Nico 2 years ago. He thinks he funny.

It was about 7:15 when I got to school and Bella still wasn't there. Well, she does have 15 more minutes, I thought while sitting down on a bench, waiting for her to arrive. She finally got to school with 5 minutes until government started. I threw my skateboard in the back of her truck before walking next to her. "What took you so long?" I asked her, curiously. "Charlie got me new tires so I drove to school carefully", she said like it was obvious. "Fiiiiine", I said before we walked into class just as the bell rang.

Later that day Eric was talking to Bella as we walked into biology, I ignoring him as per usual, that is till I felt water droplets falling on me. Mike was shaking his sopping wet hat over mine and Bella's heads. "How you liken the rain?" I just head slapped his hand away before making my way to mine and Bella's table, only it wasn't just our table anymore.....

Shit.

I turned to Bella letting her sit down first cause there was no way in hades I was gonna sit by Eddie boy. As we sat down my plan was to ignore him, so was Bella's but her plans usually don't go well, no offense to Bellsy.

Mr. Molina said we would be figuring out what phase a cell was in without using our books. If we finished first we get.. wait for it, the golden onion. I know who wants an onion for a reward. Now candy, on the other hand, that's a good reason to actually do the work.

As Bella and I got the microscope ready Edward decided to talk, great. "Hello," he said looking a bit constipated at first, ooo being near an all-powerful demigod giving you the chills... nope he really must have been constipated because next thing you knew, he talks like a true gentleman who wasn't being a jackass the other day.

" I'm sorry I never got to introduce myself last week... I'm Edward Cullen. Your Bella... and Lilyann", he finished. Good, he's done talking, wait did he just use my full name?? Asshole. "Yep", Bella replied back.

No Bellsy... you're not supposed to answer back, that's how ignoring someone works, even when you want to punch them in the face.

Then the teacher started talking again until we were to start doing our work. " Ladies first", Edward said, sliding the microscope over to us. I put the slide in while Bella talked to Edwardo, how I love making nicknames.

"You were gone?" Bella asked him and he started to give us this crap speech about being out of town for personal reasons. After that, I just tuned in to bits and pieces of the conversation, like how Bella doesn't like the rain, for example. They also seemed to be joking around with the microscope. Oh gods, they were flirting. NO! Bad Bella, we’re supposed to ignore and conquer, not talk and surrender.

We were the first group to finish so I gave Bella the golden onion and walked ahead of them. Oh, did I not mention that Bella and Eddie were having a conversation on the way back to the lockers too. I walked only a few paces ahead of them, so I could hear their conversation. It seemed like Edward was trying to get information out of Bella. Trying to figure out the best time to kill her with little to no witnesses most likely.

When we got to our lockers Bella asked Edward a question out of the blue "Did you get contacts?", "No" he answered back, a new tension set in his shoulders.

"Just..your eyes were black last time I saw you. Now there golden brown", Bella continued. "Yeah I know it's the fluoresce, um I gotta go." he said then walked, well, rather he stalked off. We got our stuff from our lockers then walked outside, Bella with her earbuds in, though she had no music playing, a skill I taught her so people don't bother you. We stopped at the front of the truck, on which Bella placed her bag before she looked in the direction of the Cullens. "Come on Bells, just ignore him", she just sighed before turning back to her backpack when I got chills down my spine and I heard tires screeching. I turned toward the noise and saw a van heading straight for us.

Bella turned around just as I got in front of her ready to take the force of impact (as a demigod I'm stronger than mortals, plus I've been hit by bigger and heavier) when I got pushed to the ground. I regained focus just before the van was to hit us and put my leg out, bracing myself against her truck tire, hoping it would do me some good. The van stopped but there wasn't as much impact on my leg as there should have been i.e. my leg wasn't broken in some way.

I looked over to see if Bella was alright when I saw Edward... holding Bella up off the ground as his other hand was pressed against the truck where there was an indent deeper than mine. Dickward Cullen helped stop the van.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anyone notice Lily channeling a bit of Arya Stark in this chapter? It just came to me and I HAD to do it.


	7. It’s a Hospital Monster Party

Previously: I looked over to see if Bella was alright when I saw Edward... holding Bella up off the ground as his hand was pressed against the truck where there was an indent deeper than mine. Edward Cullen helped stop the van.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
I turned to look at Edward just as he turned to look at me with a confused expression on his face before turning back to Bella. Gently setting her down, he then hopped over her truck and ran away from the scene before anyone could see him. 

I went to sit up and help Bella off the ground when I realized the back side of my right forearm was bleeding. Damn Cullen gave me road rash, I thought scowling and I helped Bella off the ground as she pulled her earplugs out while people started swarming the scene. I looked across the parking lot to see the Cullens looking angry, confused and surprised as they got in there 'precious cars'. 

Students were calling 911 and I could already hear the sirens. When the ambulance got there they loaded Bella into a stretcher before trying to get me on one... I just gave them the death glare before getting in and sitting next to Bella. When we got to the hospital we were immediately rushed to the ER along with Tyler, the owner of the van who had a cut on his forehead and looked worse than Bella or I did. 

By now the road rash had caused some blood smears on my clothes, I'll just say it was Tyler's. I can't risk them taking my blood for any reason so I made sure the wound was covered by sleeves. Then the hospital doors banged open and in came Kronos, oh wait that's just Uncle Charlie. "Are you two ok? " he asked before turning to Tyler and saying "You and I are gonna have a talk!".

"We're fine dad," Bella said, trying to calm him down. "I'm so sorry guys, I tried to stop", Tyler said apologizing, again "No it's ok", Bella said. "No, it sure as hell isn't ok." Charlie fired back. 

"It wasn't his fault," I said trying to reason with him. "You could have died-“. "Yes," Bella said cutting him off, "but we didn't".

"You can say goodbye to your license." Charlie told Tyler has the doors banged open and a doctor walked saying, "I heard the chief's daughter was in-", "and niece" Bella said cutting him off. "-and niece." he finished.

As he got closer a chill went down my spine, ugh, more monsters besides the Cullens, come on. "Dr. Cullen" Charlie said in greeting. Wait, Dr. Cullen!!!, this dudes a DOCTOR, since when are any kind of monsters doctors. 

"Isabella and Lilyann", Dr. Cullen said looking at our papers. "Just Lily and Bella", I said, "Well it looks like you guys took quite a spill, how do you feel?", he questioned us. 

"Good","Fine" Bella and I said at the same time. "Ok," he said while checking Bella's, then my pupils, "You might experience some post-traumatic stress-", you have no idea about post-traumatic stress buddy, "- but other than that your vitals look fine, no signs of any head trauma. I think you'll both be just fine." 

Tyler started apologizing again but Charlie just pulled the curtain shut. I went to stand up when Bella spoke and I ended up wanting to facepalm myself instead of getting out of there.

"You know it would have been a whole lot worse if Edward wasn't there..... he pushed me out of the way". No Bella don't bring him up. "Edward, your boy right?", Charlie asked as Dr. Cullen got a weird look on his face. "I mean, he got to me so fast, he was no where near me." Bella finished. 

"Well then, you must have been very lucky. Charlie" he remarks while handing Charlie some papers and walking out. After he checked over the papers we walked out of the E.R. and Charlie told us to call our mothers. 

I knew I could wait to tell my mother but I still followed Bella over to where she 'was' going to call her mom but didn't get to because we saw Dr. Carlisle, Rosalie and Edward talking in not so hushed voices. And they were talking about us.

"What was I supposed to do let her die?" Edward asked rhetorically— I hope. 

Rosalie(?) fired back with, "This isn't just about you, it's about all of us.” Then Dr. Cullen noticed Bella so I popped my head out from behind the wall so he could see me too, smirking. "Can we talk to you for a moment? Bella said to Edward. 

Edward walked over to us and asked "What?" in a very harsh tone. Well then, he's a dick and a monster. "How ... how did you get over to us so fast?” Bella stuttered. "Bella I was standing right next to you", he was trying to play dumb. 

"No you weren't", I said narrowing my eyes at Eddie boy. "I think you both hit your head", he said trying to make it sound like what we were saying was crazy. "I know what I saw... what we saw", Bella said gesturing to the two of us. "And what was that?” “You stopped the van. You- you pushed it away with your hand", Bella still was having trouble comprehending that fact it seems. 

"Well nobody's going to believe you so...", he trailed off, sounding all high and mighty. “We weren't going to tell anybody", Bella said trying to assure him. Speak for yourself Bells I need to talk to Annabeth about what kind of monster he and his family are. 

Of course, I didn't say that out loud only an idiot would do that. "But we need to know", Bella finished. Wow, Bella, you pulled the need card... 

Did it work?? 

"Can't you just say thank you and be done with it", he said all snippy sounding. 

"Thank you", Bella rushed out while I just glared at him like 'really', "You aren't going to let this go are you?" he asked after looking us over again. “Nope," I said while smirking the Malfoy smirk at him. "Well then I hope you to enjoy disappointment". Edward then turned around and walked away. Bella never did end up calling her mom until we went home soon ready to get some sleep. 

Bells hadn't asked me anything about the dent I made in the van and for once I was thankful that she couldn't look away from Edward's 'mesmerizing golden eyes' or at least that's what she put in her diary. It’s NOT snooping if she leaves it open in her bed... only an observation. After taking a shower and putting a black tank and grey cotton shorts on, I climbed into bed, unaware that a night terror would once again plague me this night. Apparently, traumatic events can trigger them and well, Bella almost got killed by that van. 

Bella's POV 

I woke up from this weird dream to feel the gaze of someone watching me. I looked around the room and saw Edward looking at me. We were looking into each other's eyes when I heard a scream and jumped, turning around to turn on the light. When I looked back he was gone. It must have been my imagination, I summarized when I heard Lily scream again and went into her room to try and wake her up. That was the first night I dreamt of Edward Cullen and the first night I learned my cousin frequently had night terrors.


	8. The Field Trip Dun. Dun. Dun.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hey, Primordials. FUCK. OFF. 
> 
> Oh...nvm

Lily’s pov  
I had a dream last night that I was back in Tartarus and being attacked by the empousa. We were outnumbered and Annabeth didn't have her weapon. I threw her one of my daggers and we were ready to go down fighting. 

At first, we were able to trick Kelli, how I hate her, into killing one of her own but we were still outnumbered. We were about to attack when this huge shadow crossed over us and I looked up. Huge mistake because one of the empousa was able to tackle me and as we hit the ground, my head hit something hard making my vision swim. 

The last thing I remember was trying to get the empousa off of me when I slipped into darkness. I woke up screaming with Bella and Charlie looking over me with concern in their eyes. I'm just not going to think about the dream. Today we had a field trip so I got dressed before heading out the door, skipping breakfast because I wasn't feeling too good. Bella was already waiting in her truck so I hopped in and we headed to school.

As we exited the truck I turned to talk to Bella when I saw her staring at Edward, while Mike was trying to talk to her. I think I gagged. I walked closer and I heard Mike was trying to ask her to the dance. When she finally realized what he was asking and that someone was, in fact talking to her, she tried to lie her way out of it.

I didn't buy a thing but apparently, Mikey boy did. I noticed Cullen watching throughout the conversation and it looked like he knew something. Before I could go harass the info out of him we were corralled into a bus.

When we got to the green house everyone split off with there friends, me, I just stayed with Bella. I was taking off my flannel because it was surprisingly warm in the structure, and I saw Edward stop ahead of us and just stand there. Please be smelling flowers, please be smelling flowers!!!, I thought over and over again in my head. 

Apparently he wasn't smelling flowers because he started walking with us as we past him. I was about to say something to him but he beat me to it, "What's in Jacksonville?", he asked. How the fuck could he hear that far, he was across the parking lot, "How did you know about that?", Bella questioned him. 

"Uh.. You didn't answer my question.", he said dodging her question, "Well you never answer any of mine so-", yeah Bella give it to him. " I mean you don't even say hi to me.", she said. "Hi", he said back to her, I just snorted as he glared at me. 

"Are you going to tell me how you stopped the van?", Bella asked. "Yeah I had an adrenaline rush. It's very common, you can google it.", he said as if he had recited it in the mirror this morning, which he probably did. "Floridians. That's what's in Jacksonville-", Bella couldn't finish because she tripped. My arms shot out to grab her as did Edwards. One of his hands landed on my left arm and shit. I think it got frostbite. 

I looked up at him, questioning eyes narrowed while he looked at me surprised, like he usually doesn't slip up and let people touch him and vise versa. When Bella was stable he ripped his hand away as I ripped my arm away, quickly pulling on my flannel because his hand made me feel self conscious about the small scars on my arms. What if he felt one, the mist might change how my arms look to people but they don't change what they feel like. But he’s not a person is he? He knows you’re a demigod right.. right? Why wouldn’t I have scars?

I took a few deep breathes to calm myself down and focus. "Can you at least watch where you walk" Edward said rudely after my 3 second almost mental shitshow. "Look.. look I'm sorry I'm being rude all the time I just think it's the best way-", whatever he was going to say went straight through the window as he was cut off by Jessica calling our names. 

"Guess who just asked me to prom?", she asked us as Eddie walked away. "Um..yeah I thought he was going to ask you actually but, um it's not going to be weird though right?", she asked us, talking about Mike. "No, zero weirdness",Bella said truthfully. "Yeah you guys are great together", I told her, "I know right", she said. 

As we walked out to the buses we passed Eric who held a worm in our faces, I just flicked the stick out of my face, ready to go home and nap for 10 year- who’s following me? I felt someone behind me but ignored it because it was probably just some student- "Bella we need to talk", dam it. (A/N if you're a Percy Jackson fan and you don't recognize this joke, I will come for you with my chainsaw).

"We shouldn't be friends", Edward said as I looked at him like he was crazy, since when were we ever friends. "You really should have figured that out a little earlier" Bella said back bitterly. "Why didn't you just let the van crush us", Bella said gesturing to the both of us, " just save yourself all this regret", she finished. 

"You think I regret saving you?", he asked Bella completely ignoring me. "I can see it you're eyes that you do. And I don't know why", Bella told him matter affectively. "You don't known anything", Edward said coldly. 

"Hi", one of Edwards sisters walked up to us along with her brother/boyfriend. I think there names were Alice and Jasper, and with there arrival the alarm bells in my head started to go off more than usual with just Edward stalking us. 

I tensed up out of habit and started fiddling with the leather bracelet I had on, when I felt someone stare at me and I started to feel myself relax. My defenses went straight up and pushed whatever god that decided it would be a fun day to mess with me out of my head. 'Do you mind?' I asked in my mind looking toward the sky. 

All I heard was a rumble of thunder, an angry rumble of thunder. So if a god wasn't messing with me, then who was? Apparently I missed the rest of the conversation because Bella was pulling me toward the other bus, which I didn't understand because the other bus had like no one on it and this bus was already packed. 

"Um, Bells, why are we going over here? The other bus is like empty" I asked her. "Didn't you hear Edward, their bus is full", she said avoiding my question. "You're going to let Edward boss you around", I asked, "No", she said sheepishly.

I turned around and started walking to the bus we were originally going to get on. "Where are you going?", Bella asked me grabbing my arm, "The bus that's less stuffy", I said. "You coming?", I asked, "No." she said letting go of my arm and walking toward the packed bus. I just rolled my eyes at how much of a whoose she can be. 

I got on the bus and spotted the Cullen's in back talking quietly. I sat in the seat right in front of them, quite noisily I might add, just to get there attention. When Edward turned around to see who it was you could tell he was surprised. I just waved my figures and smirked, 'You can't get to me Eddie boy, you don't scare me', I thought before turning back around.

Edward pov:

"No, I can’t become close to her. If I do that, I will kill her." I said to my family as they tried to persuade me. "Then get close to her cousin" Rosalie suggested, "Become friends with her and get used to being around her before you jump ship completely", she finished. 

It wasn't a bad idea, even though I didn't like the girl, I was about to tell them so when there was a noise in the seat in front of me which was unusual because most people usually avoid sitting with us. I turned around and there sat Lily, the girl I was thinking I should befriend, smirking and waving her fingers at us before turning back around. 

How did I not scare her off?', I thought as I turned back to my family. Alice asked me "I thought you scared them away?", she asked.

"I thought I did", I told her still confused, "Well technically you scared one away", Alice said. 

"She's not scared at all. She seems to be very happy with herself for some reason", Jasper uncharacteristically volunteered information on the strange girl. 

"Never. In fact, I don't think she's been afraid since she's been here, for herself at least", Jasper told us again. "Not even when that van was about to crush her and Bella?", Emmett asked.

"No, she only was afraid for Bella's safety. Actually she’s very hard to read in general" Jasper finished, then folded in on himself, once again becoming stoic. We all turned back around to look at her, wondering who this human was. 

Because screw that plan.


	9. La Push Baby

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Insomnia's a bitch and so is Edward.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *cringes at title*
> 
> If anyone has any other ideas on a title for this chapter, please, take a stab at it, I honestly couldn't come up with anything better.

Bella and I were walking over to her friends during lunch the next day when Bella stopped and looked toward the Cullens. Apparently, Edward didn't like her glancing at him, so he threw his food down in anger and started pouting like an ugly baby.

‘No don't hurt the food. What did it ever do to you', I yelled in my mind, distraught over the horrific display of food cruelty. Fuckward then flinched and I look around, making sure I hadn’t said my crazy person shit aloud. I hadn’t. Wtf?.

Why is he looking at us weird?

Once we began walking again, the first thing I heard when we got to our table was la push baby, and what in Hades is a la push baby?

Is that like, a baby that got dropped on its head? Thrush? Teething too much?

Apparently Mike explained to her-us, that La Push was a beach down on the Quileute Rez and that they were all planning to go tomorrow

"Yeah there is a big swell coming in", Jessica was saying before Eric interrupted her, "And I don't just surf the internet", he said standing up on his chair like it was a surfboard. "You stood up once and it was on a foam board", Jessica informed him as Mike stood up as well and Angela took pictures. "I'm in", I said very excited to get back in the saltwater. Less that I couldn’t go full daughter of the seas, but I’ll take what I can get.

We all looked to Bella to see what she would say. To persuade her, Angela said there was also whale watching and Eric kept saying sentences with the words la push in them.

"OK, I'll go if you stop saying that", Bella finally caving to our playful nagging. We went over to get our food and it seemed we both got lost in thought. I was thinking about the nightmare I had last night, in which I was slowly been drained of blood by an empousa, I think it was anyway because I could feel the fangs in my neck.

There had seemed to be multiple people holding me down because I heard different voices and felt more than 1 pair of hands holding my arms, legs, chest, and head in place. But the weird part was that there seemed to be a mix of female AND male voices, which is weird because all empousa are girls. I could feel my heartbeat slowing and started to see the underworld when I once again woke up screaming, luckily into my pillow this time.

So when I was brought out of my thoughts by the sound of a loud male voice in my ear and a cold, stiff body next to mine, I almost drew my pen out. Instead, I just listened in on Bella and Dickheads conversation, pulling my black jacket closer to my body.

Bella was trying to get the Cullen to go to the beach with us. He only looked over at our table, and I’ll admit, watching them all duck their heads wasn’t AT ALL suspicious. “Too crowded”, he finally said. Or are you really just scared to be that near to me and my home surf you...monster... creature...thingy?

Going to bed that night was as, if not more, challenging than my math test earlier that day. My dream from the night before coupled with my growing anxiety about the Cullens caused my insomnia to kick into overdrive. Why haven’t they attacked yet?

The last time a monster waited out this long for me was Mrs. Dodds, and that’s only because our scent had been masked for so long. Now though, my scent should be too overpowering for most monsters to resist. I really need to stop procrastinating contacting Annebeth.

By now it was 2:00 am and I was nowhere near close to going to sleep.

Time to pull hookie on my bedroom.

Throwing on a dark hoodie and leggings over my long sleeve and spanx I also put on my Nike sneakers, before quietly opening my bedroom window.

Stepping out onto the roof, I quickly shut the window before creeping to the edge of the structure and jumping down with ease.

Taking off into the woods with a sprint I quickly made my way down the path I had mapped out in my head from previous runs. Jumping over another fallen log, I overshot somehow, landing in a ditch 8 feet ahead. I stumbled, coming to a stop, slightly dizzy.

Making my way back to the house my brain started to wander, and about 20 minutes passed before I realized I was still walking. Confused I looked around, realizing I was still about 3 miles from the house. The moon had barely shifted in the sky, so I estimated I’d only been out a total of 30 minutes, which was impossible. It normally takes me about 30 minutes alone to run a steady 5 miles. How could I have gone that far so quickly? Did I accidentally vapor travel? Did my demigod speediness kick in? Even then I’m not that fast, right?

Then I heard a twig snap... and I hadn't stepped on one, just checked.

And out jumped a motherfucking cyclops. This was just not my night huh?

Grabbing Hurricane from my measly legging pocket, I ducked as Mr. Ugly Eye went to grab my face. Knowing I had to get some sort of leverage on him, my two choices appeared to be hobbling the cyclops to the ground or getting a high vantage point to strike from. As One Eye pulled out a club the choice was made for me. I grabbed a rock, chucking it straight at the eyeball with no mercy and ran, giving me a few seconds of advantage to find my perch. I figured I had about a minute now before he followed my scent to me, and quickly started climbing the nearest tree with the most stable and vast amount of branches.

Getting to be about 30ft off the ground I poised myself to jump as I heard the loud crunching of footsteps closing in. Coming to be right below me, the cyclops sniffed around, squinting his now red, watering eye. Thank gods that part of the plan worked, I'll take a visually impaired cyclops any day, more likely to not die that way. Just as it seemed to dawn on him that I was no longer on the ground I silently pounced, bringing Hurricane down end first, aiming for the back of his head. But then he whirled around and my sword instead made contact with his chest just as his club made contact with mine.

I went down just as he did, only he stayed down, withering into dust and blowing away. I layed sprawled out next to the tree I'd just been smashed into, struggling to breathe, praying I wasn't about to walk home with broken ribs. Feeling my chest with hands expertly versed in the art of identifying broken bones, I felt relief flood me as I realized my ribs were just bruised. As I moved to sit up though, I felt pain flare-up in my left foot. And this time, my expert hands identified either a fracture or a really severe sprain.

Di Immortales I can't catch a break, can I?


	10. Procrastinator No More

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Instead of fun in the sun(overcast sky?), it seems that the mind thirsts for knowledge and the body recuperation.
> 
> ...And Percy and Annabeth show up in this chapter!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NICKNAMES!!  
I need help creating some for Lily and ones she would have for other characters so if anyone has any ideas, comment, message, whatever. Inspiration comes from many places!

Lugging myself back towards the house last night had taken about an hour, though only after I had found a walking stick. Guess that beach trip is going to have to wait. 

But worse than the walk home was getting back up to my room. Pulling oneself up onto a roof with bruised ribs and a fucked ankle really makes you wish for death. Not to mention that once I was off that ankle, I basically had dead weight to pull up onto the roof and through the window to my room. 

Quickly hopping around my room I launched myself to my bed, sighing in relief, before realizing I forgot to close the window. Typical. 

Deciding it wasn’t worth it, I just army crawled to the edge of my bed toward my nightstand, grabbing a piece of ambrosia and breaking it into thirds. Maybe having the window open was a good thing, what with how much my body was about to start heating up. 

Popping the ambrosia in my mouth I laid down, setting an alarm to go off in about an hour. 

Letting the exhaustion takeover was harder than it should have been, but I finally drifted to sleep with the pain of my body fading to the background, and I swear that shitty alarm went off not a minute later. 

Flailing blindly I grabbed for another piece of ambrosia and once again resettled my body, feeing at my ribs for a second and noticing the ambrosia was doing its job. By now it was starting to lighten outside but all I cared about was chasing the darkness into sleepy-dream land and away from my sweaty reality. 

Being poked awake was way worse than the pots and pans Mom used to swear by to rouse us. 

“Bellsey, if your plan is to be too incapacitated from my fists to go to the beach today, please continue.” And with that I rolled over, forgetting about my injuries and eliciting a moan from my battered body. “Are you okay? I swear it looked like I was poking a corpse”, Bella said back in retaliation and general concern. Moving my head to the side to stare at her with the side of my face still smashed to the pillow, I gave her a small grin. 

“I’ll be fine Bella. Just probably not till tomorrow. Soooo that means you’re gonna have to learn to live without me today.” One could practically see Bella's face morph from relief to annoyance/horror as she realized what today had in store for her. Groaning in despair she grasped at the safety net I was cutting her loose from, “Are you sure you’re okay? I can stay, it’s no big deal." She was practically begging at this point, but the baby bird must leave the nest at some point... where in Hades am I coming up with this stuff? 

I just shooed her away, saying it was fine and I want her to go have fun anyways, so Bella shuffled out of the room and went to get ready. My cover story for the day seemed simple enough, I probably looked like shit so, why not just say I was up all night from nausea. Bella and Charlie are usually deep enough sleepers that it could easily be believed I spent some time throwing up in the bathroom. 

When Charlie came up to see why I wasn't getting ready to leave with Bella I just gave him a basic run down, saying the worse part was over and I was just going to have a lie in that day. He said his goodbyes for the day and also shuffled out of my room, must be a Swan thing. I just pretended to fall back to sleep. Once I heard Charlie's car pull out then Bella's beast 30 minutes later it had been about an hour. 

I got out of bed testing my ankle and- "Holy posiden's underpants" I cursed before almost falling to the ground, it looked like I was gonna need that last piece of ambrosia. Popping it in my mouth after stumbling back over to my nightstand, I tasted mom's blue chocolate chip cookies and felt the homesickness I'd been keeping at bay start to creep in. It was one thing to be out on a quest with my friends and literal family but being someplace new, all alone, without even Percy by my side, with family I hadn't seen in years, was a whole different level of lonely. Now don't get me wrong, I love Bells and Charlie but they will never really know the real me and I can't be my full self here in this dreary town. 

I was brought out of my internal monologue by a quick stabbing pain in my ankle, that then turned into a very dull ache. I got up and tested it out and concluded the residual ache would be gone in a few hours, along with the soreness in my chest. 

I went to take a shower, finally ridding myself of dirt and monster dust before letting my body do its thing and magically evaporate any and all water. Throwing on baggy sweats that I probably stole from Percy and a loose-fitting red long sleeve and sports bra I walked downstairs. On the fridge was a note from Charlie saying he was bringing pizza home for dinner and not just any pizza, MY favorite pizza. Of course, nothing will beat the pizza in New York but they can try. 

Grabbing some fruit and yogurt to make a smoothie, I checked the clock and saw that it was already 1:45. I was just about to sit down and start binge-watching Criminal Minds when I heard a voice behind me. Before even registering what was being said I turned around to face the 'intruder' I reaching for my pen only then realizing I left it upstairs. 

Turns out I didn't need it because it was just Percy laughing his ass off in mom's apartment through an IM. I just glared at him as he continued laughing and pointing at my left, where I realized I'd been holding my smoothie out like a weapon. "What do you want seaweed brain?", I asked him, slightly annoyed at my own actions and his continuous guffawing. "Nothing much just wanted to see how my favorite sister in the whole wide world was doing", he said trying to make his face look innocent. "I'm your only sister in the world idiot", I told him while setting my precious smoothie/breakfast/lunch(?) down and crossing my arms. 

"Now what do you want?", I asked him, going to tap my foot until I felt an ache and flinched slightly. "Oooo what did you do?", Percy said looking at my foot, concern in his eyes but teasing smile ever-present. "Nothing much, just a little scuffle with a CYCLOPS", I said going to sit down on the couch, "I thought this place was supposed to be a monster free zone but they're fucking everywhere." I sighed dramatically while sagging my body against the couch, pouting. 

"Oh dear sister of mine, I'm sure you'll be all better in no time and you can go back to swinging through the trees with Tarzan and Jane, gah-", even if the throw pillow didn't actually hit him, at least it made him shut up. Percy only smirked as I stuck out my tongue at him, "Hey, what are you doing back in Manhattan anyway? I thought you were finishing high school online at camp?" "Well, Annabeth and I figured we could take a break for a few days and visit Mom and Paul. There's also that new Marvel movie coming out and-" 

"Wait, Abby's there with you?" I asked quickly, remembering info I needed on a certain monster family. 

"Yeah but why you gotta interrupt me like that I thought you loved me." Percy wiped a fake tear from his face. "Hey, calm down Queenie. I'm sorry but I just remembered I really need to talk to her so can you get here for me? Please?" I clasped my hands together for emphasis and he just groaned as he got up, "Fiiiiiiiiiiine" and he went in search for my Golden Warrior. 

"Dragonfly!" 

"Peaches!" 

I'm sure Percy wanted to strangle us both right then and there. 

Annabeth plopped down in front of the couch alongside my brother, her smile just as wide as mine probably was. 

"We missed you." "I missed you guys", we both said at the same time before all 3 of us were chuckling. 

Sobering up I decided to just dive right in before I ended up forgetting that I needed to ask her anything at all. "Annabeth, hey, so I've actually been meaning to IM you for a while but without you here my procrastination has gone a lil far, well not too far. Only some of my homework is late but anyway, I got a question and need you to do your thing and research answers." I gave her a big grin as she just rolled her eyes, "Alright, shoot. Gimme your best shot". Annabeth just pulled out a notebook and pen from who knows where looking like she was about to take notes. 

"Well it's not a lot but there's this weird monster in town, like a Mrs. Dodds situation. Well I think they're monsters... who happen to all look gorgeous, so I was like 'gotta be a facade' but when I tried to manipulate the mist to see their true forms... there wasn't any to manipulate. And they're strong, like stopping a moving vehicle strong, so definitely not human. They are also like really cold and pale, but there's no other evidence and I've been here weeks and haven't been eaten yet and I don't know what they are and I need help." I released a sigh at the end of my rant, glad I finally told someone who could actually research this stuff a lot faster than I would. 

By this point, Percy's eyes were wide and confused while Annabeth finished scribbling her notes, a crease of confusion also across her brow. "Gorgeous, strong, cold and pale. Got it. Almost sound like empousa at this point but no mist equals no bronze or donkey leg ruling that out." 

"Exactly! That's where I got stuck because that was the closest monster I could think of for those kind of characteristics." Annabeth hummed and renewed some quick scribbling, as Percy chuckled, "If they were real I'd think that description describes vampires almost perfectly." 

We all laughed at that, "Looks like I need to find some holy water and garlic." I joked. "Ooo, don't forget the silver chains and crosses to keep them occupied till dawn", Annabeth chimed in, as she shut her notebook, scribblings complete. "I'll start the research when we get back to camp. I have a feeling I'm going to come across a lot of bogus lore first though." 

We continued chatting for another half an hour as I finished my smoothie and said hi to my mom before we said our goodbyes, as they had plans to go see that Marvel movie Percy had been trying to tell me about. 

“Don't worry, I'll be careful, just for you my sweet, caring, adorable baby brother", I said, the last part making him roll his eyes. 

"Until Mom tells us, I still say I'm older-" 

"No, I don't care, I'm still older." He tried to retort but Annabeth just pushed him away and ended the iris message with a smirk and the exchanged 'love you' and 'I love you too's' before slicing through the mist. I'm just glad she helped me get the last word because what else are best friends for? 

I sat down on the couch after taking my cup to the kitchen and making some popcorn before turning on Criminal Minds, one of the greatest tv shows in the universe. Bella came home at about 5:00 p.m. an immediately rushed over and started fussing over me. I just pushed her away and offered her some popcorn as she relaxed and grabbed a handful before going to change. Charlie arrived home about 3 hours into Bella's binge and about 5 hours into mine. And he had the pizza. 

I practically scarfed down my dinner and Bella was eating rather quickly as well, the reason, of course, I would soon find out. "Come on I have something to tell you", she said rushing up the stairs after we'd cleared the table. I came up after her noticing almost no ache remained in my ankle before entering her room. Bella sat me on her bed and told a story Jacob had told her about the Quileute legends and how the Cullens were some enemy clan and how she thinks they had just moved back from somewhere else, meaning they had lived here before... as in a long time ago. Shit, she needs to stay away from this. 

"Bella do you really think something is going on here? That's just a story they probably tell on the Rez as some cautionary tale for drugs and alcohol or something", I said, trying to discreetly discredit her story. This only made her balk at me, "Yes. Something is going on and I'm going to find out. Are you going to help or not?", she asked, putting her hands on her hips which just looked ridiculous while sitting on her bed. "Of course I'm helping", I told her, giving her a smile as she beamed back at me. If you can't stop em, join em I guess. The rest of the weekend went by swiftly with very little homework for once and before I knew it, it was Monday.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I figured there would be questions with why I chose those nicknames for Annabeth and Lily so let me explain.  
In my mind, I figured Lily would have taken a little longer to warm to Annabeth than Percy just because she is warier by nature and wouldn't be so taken with her right off the bat like Percy. So Peaches was a nickname that originated to annoy Annabeth more than anything and later turned into a term of endearment.
> 
> Now Lily's nickname originated because although she is very confident now and puts on a front of being outspoken, she used to be more of a quiet force alongside her brother. If you've ever seen dragonflies, they like to hover over the surface of the water and sometimes it's hard to see them.  
I AM having a hard time coming up with any other nicknames though so if anyone has any ideas, put em down. I need all the inspiration I can get.  
Also, other regular/familiar nicknames will be used but I wanted to create something special for them.


	11. Goddamn Fairy Stalker

On Monday morning Bella shook me out of bed early because she wanted to have time to look for something online with me before school. Getting dressed I went across the hall to Bella's room to see what she wanted to look up. Apparently, she wanted to find out where she could get a book on Quileute Legends, wanting time to do her own research. She had me write down the address in Port Angeles and we were out the door after Bella ate breakfast but after another nightmare last night my appetite wasn’t up for it. 

(Skip to lunch):

Today there was sun, sweet sweet sun. Oh Apollo, if I bowed to any god it would be you this day. 

During lunch, everyone was outside soaking it up and I even took off my jacket. I had finished eating as much as I could stomach, so I was just sitting and fiddling with my necklace, remembering how Tyson made it for me just because he finally had siblings. It wasn't a shield, like Percy's watch, but it was still something special. I had to leave my bracelet that had my shield in it a camp because Leo is working on something for me, an easier way for me to carry all my weapons because I have so many.

I looked up to see Bella looking around for presumably the Bronze Fairy and not even touching her apple and coke. Ooo, Bronze Fairy, a nice one if I do say so myself, oh wait. 

“He's not here", Jessica says as she leaned back to soak up the sun. "Whenever the weathers nice the Cullens disappear", she finished. "Do they just ditch?" I wish mom would let me do stuff like that. "No um, Dr. and Mrs. Cullen yank them out to go like hiking, camping, and stuff. Tried that on my parents, not even close.” 

According to my mom, I get too much time out of school already, but in my defense, I'm out saving the world. Angela came running over and told Bella how she took her advice and asked Eric out, and he said yes. Bella must have left that out of our conversation about the beach. "Are you sure you have to go out of town?", Angela asked her sadly. “Oh yeah, it's a family thing". 

"What about you?", Angela asked me. "I'm going to New York to see my mom.” I seriously am going though so it's not like I'm lying to get out of going to prom with Mike, *cough*Bella*cough*. "We should go shopping in Port Angeles's before all the good dresses get cleared out", Jessica says Angela as the bell rings, "Port Angeles. Do you mind if we come?", Bella asked them, wait what? "Of course. I need your opinion", Angela told us as we walked to class, me in horrid silence. 

Later the day Angela and Jessica were trying on dresses as Bella and I looked over some homework. Well, Bella was. I was glaring at my English homework because I’d forgotten my Greek version of our textbook and deciphering the english was making my brain explode.

Then a group of dudes walked past and shouted through the windows at Jessica and Angela who were in dresses about how ‘nice’ they looked while others hooted. Fucking perverts. “That's disgusting", Bella muttered. "Bella what do you think?", Jessica asks her. "That looks great", Bella said, which is exactly what she said for almost every dress. "You said that about, like, the last five dresses", Jessica said. See I'm not the only one who notices. "I think it looks awesome Jessica", I told her. At least I try and very my bullshit responses, hoping to get out of here faster that way."You're not really into this are you", Angela asked. 

"Actually I just really want to go to this bookstore", Bella says while standing up, so started grabbing my things as well, "Meet you guys at the restaurant?" "You sure Lily?" Angela asked. “Yeah", Bella responds for me before heading toward the door. "Bye Ange. And I really like that pastel one you tried on earlier.” Giving her a grin as she smiled in thanks I walked out the door. We had to walk through a more sketchy part of the city to find this bookstore. Once we got there it was already getting dark, and it took Bella forever to find the book. I couldn’t help her because of my brain was already pretty dead at this point so I just stood there awkwardly in the corner waiting. Bella finally found the book and I wanted to scream with joy. I mean, come one, how long does it take to find a book in this tiny ass bookstore.

"Have a goodnight" the dude behind the register says weirdly as we walk out the door. "Thank you", Bella says back while I started walking away but then stopped because I felt like we were being watched. I turned toward the railing and pretended to look at the view, as my eyes traveled through the brush, trying to find anything out of place. I had to keep walking though because Bella was quite a way ahead of me. When I caught up to her we were almost at an alley leading to a city street when some guys walked past the alleyway and stopped to look at us. I turned around and pulled Bella with me, going down a different path as they started following. 

I should have known they were herding us like the fucking perverted freaks they are.

There were about 5 guys in total and I recognized them as the disgusting animals who walked outside the window of the dress shop. They started surrounding us and I had to keep myself from lashing out and killing one or all of them. They started sliding there hands over our shoulders and arms. I could practically hear there disgusting fucking thoughts. How in hades have I never gotten attacked like this in New York, but I come to Forks of all places and it finally happens.

"Don't touch me", Bella said as she stumbled trying to get away from their grabby hands. Protect Bella, don't kill anyone, protect Bella, don't kill anyone—the mantra going through my head didn’t seem to be working. Bella kneed someone in the balls because they shoved her and I took that as my cue, slamming my head back and connecting with someone's nose and I felt a satisfying crack. 

I was vaguely aware of tires screeching but taking these gangbangers down was more important. I kicked someone in the chest, pushing them away and they fell to the ground as I grabbed an arm and judo flipped another dude. I linear kicked the on the ground guy in the back of his leg before punching his lights out. I heard Bella calling my name and looked up to see her getting in a car, Edward Cullen's car. A spinning heel kick to the face took out the last guy that was dumb enough to come at me while the remaining guy decided not to attack me while his comrades were still down. 

Getting into the back seat of Cullen's car I was immediately questioned. "Lily, how did you do those things?", Bella asks me. "I've taken karate and self-defense classes before", I say quickly trying to sound slightly nervous to not give away the fact that beating the crap out of people or monsters was normal. Bella just nodded her head before turning back around. In front of the car, Edward was staring down the perverts and they backed and stumbled away like it was the scariest thing in the world, I swear the fairy must have pulled a gun in them or something cause he’s as scary as a flower. 

He got back in the car and drove forward, almost running them over. “Should have run them over” may or may not have been muttered under my breath. He gave me some stupid side-eye that I’m sure was supposed to be scary before he quickly drove away. There’s no way he heard me, right? Do I need to add super fucking hearing to the list of characteristics that sound like vampiric abilities? Vampires DO NOT exist.... Bronze Head then did an idiotic fast spin that almost made me fall over in my seat. He drove onto the nearer street, cutting off other cars, "Hey, asshole, that was rude", I yelled at him. 

He just turned around and glared at me, again. I glared back while saying "Eyes on the road dumbass.” He just narrowed his eyes at me some more before turning away. "I win," I said, voice all sing-songy. I saw Eddies hands tighten around the wheel at this comment and my smirk grew. "I should go back there and rip those guys heads off,” Edward said. 

"Uh, no you shouldn't", Bella told him, holding on for dear life as he kept driving fast like a maniac. "You don't know the vile and repulsive things they were thinking", Edward said back harshly. "And you do?", Bella fired back, go Bella. "It's not hard to guess" was Edward weak ass reply.

"Can we talk about something else, distract me so I don't turn around", Edward asked, well commanded actually. "You should put your seatbelt on", Bella told him. "You should put your seatbelt on", Edward said while chucking. I don't get it, I thought to myself, was he joking or something. Our seatbelts were on.


	12. I Think Imma Go Puke Now

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Demigods have gadgets now. BEWARE the GADGETS!!

Pulling up to the restaurant we were supposed to meet Jessica and Angela at about 5 minutes after our almost deaths by Edwards horrid driving only strengthened my suspicions that Eddie boy was the stalker I knew had been watching us. 

We got out of the car and saw Jessica and Angela walking down the steps, looking as if they'd already eaten. "Bella where were you? We would have waited but you know..." Jessica trailed off, realizing who was standing next to Bella. Thanks to my ADHD I tuned most of there stilted conversation out until I realized Stalker was walking in with us. 

I have to eat with this motherfucker?!? He’s going to make me his dinner or something real soon.

Walking in I didn’t realize Edward and Bella were being seated at a round table in the center of the room while the hostess just stared at me blankly. “Table for 1 honey, or were you just dropping your friends off. He told me a table for 2...?” That bastard. By the looks of it, they were going to talk about some serious shit so I asked for a corner booth so I could do adequate snooping. I ordered the gnocchi before realizing I hadn't been sacrificing to the gods. If that's why I'm not figuring what sick monster the Cullen's are, dads got something coming. It's not like I can start a fire every time I eat just for them. 

I looked over a saw Bella and Edward talking to each other but I couldn't hear, I was too far away. So I reached into my bag and took out one of Leo's many devices, the Leo Listening 2.0. Yes, that is what he called it, I think some fumes got to his head when he came up with it.

Basically, Leo used it to eavesdrop on all of us at camp and he learned the hard way not to get multiple children of the big three angry at once. The device looks like an iPod and earplugs, but really you just put an earplug in and mess around with a couple ranges on the screen.

I estimated they were about 15 ft away so I set one dial at 15 another at quiet (which means that because they're probably talking quietly the device will be stronger) and another one at fade. Fade made other voices and sounds in the background fade out so you could hear whoever your listening/eavesdropping on, more clearly. 

The waiter brought over my food around the same time Bells got hers and I almost gagged on my fluffy potato balls when I heard the waitress hitting on Edward, and she wasn't even hiding it. What if Bella was his girlfriend??!!

Not that she'll ever be, nope, can't happen. Also, why wasn't Eddie boy eating anything, come to think of it the entire Cullen family doesn't eat much and when they do, they seem to want to throw it right back up. One time I even saw the Jasper guy actually choke on his food, I think I was the only one who noticed, but it was hilarious. Anyway, back to eavesdro- I mean, gaining information. 

"You've got to give me some answers", wow Bella, way to start off the conversation Then Edward decided to be a smart ass, "Yes. No. To get to the other side. 1.77245-", Bella cut him off. "I don't want to know what the square root of pi is", how did she even know... Nerd alert. "You knew that?", duh Edward, she just called you out on it, do you even have 1/4 of a brain. 

"How did you know where I was?", " I didn't", was Edwards lame-ass excuse. "Alright", Bella said getting up and getting her stuff. Go Bells, "Wait don't go", Eddie said grabbing her arm. Don't sit back down, don't sit ba- and she sat back down. "Did you follow me?", Bella asked him. Yes, Bella great job or have you not noticed the guy with binoculars dressed in orange following us from five feet away all night or was that just me. Of course he was following us, it's not like the nut head placed a tracker on us and was suddenly there when we were attacked... Yep just checked, no tracker. "I feel very... pro- protective of you", Eddie choked out. That's not weird at all.

"So you followed me?" Yes Bella, this has been established, did you hit your head earlier? "I was trying to keep my distance, unless you needed my help. Then I heard what these low lives were thinking-" wait, thinking. He heard what they were thinking! 

No monster I've heard of can read minds, that's like god only mojo. Then he started talking about what he heard people thinking, sex, money, sex, money then cat. "Then you... and your cousin, nothing.", Edward said. I looked away and got another bite of food before he saw me staring, he looked away, " It's very frustrating". "Is there something wrong with me", Bella asked. 

Seriously Bella, really, "I tell you I can read minds and you think there's something wrong with you", Edward chuckled, before leaning away from Bella and making weird faces, what was wrong with him, did he not like the way she smelled. "What's wrong?", Bella asked, "I don't have the strength to stay away from you anymore", Edward answered. 

And this is where I stop listening or I might become violently ill. I put the device back in my bag and finished my food. I went up to the register and paid then went outside, still making sure I could see Mr. Monster and Bella through a window. How in hades am I going to explain to Bella why the guy she's so smitten with has suddenly disappeared off the face of the earth when I gotta put his family down? I sat down on a step and looked into the sky, finding constellations. It was cold and crisp, the exact opposite of New York. I was only able to find all the regular ones like the Big Dipper and Little Dipper, Scorpio, Andromeda, etc. I couldn't find Zoë or Hercules. 

After forever the lovebir- wait a sec, lovebirds, that's it, I've lost it. Ok restart, the ugly pale boy and the cousin finally came out of the restaurant and we hopped in Edwards oh so precious Volvo and sped off. He turned the heater on and I swear I started boiling. "I think I warm now", Bella said reaching to turn off the heater exactly when Edward did. 

There hands touched and Bella yanked her hand away. "Your hand is ice cold", she gasped. I remembered the day when Bella slipped and Edwards's hand on my arm also felt cold and I thought it was my imagination, maybe it wasn't. We were driving when we saw the police station with more police cars than normal, some with lights flashing. I also saw Charlie's car, why is he still here? Bella must have said something to Edward because we were pulling into the parking lot. 

"Hey that's my father's car on the end. What is he doing here?", Edward said. We all got out and Carlisle came down the steps. "Carlisle what's going on?", Edward questioned him. "One of the forgers found the boat out near his place. Police found the body. Walen". "He died", asked Bella shocked. "How?" 

"Animal attack", Carlisle answered glancing at Edward who was looking at him curiously. "Was it the same one who got the security guard down in Mason?", I asked trying to get info. "We believe so", Carlisle said shortly. "Well if it's getting closer to town then-", "Lily", Carlisle cut me off. "You and Bella go inside. Walen was Charlie's friend." I just narrowed my eyes at the doctor before retreating after Bells. 

Was it a monster attack, why did he cut me off? Bella said something else to Edward while I just went and sat down in one of the chairs in the police station, Bella can talk to her father, I'm no good with comforting if I can't even comfort myself. I started thinking about monsters that would go after mortals but only came up with empousa again and they eat almost the whole body, these bodies were found whole. 

Charlie and Bella came around the corner and I made to walk outside, but Charlie stopped me. "Lily I want you to take this.", he said to me, handing me pepper spray. "Um, I don't really-", "Just take the pepper spray", and I did knowing I would lose the argument if I persisted against having the pepper spray. We walked down the steps just as they were rolling the body into the coroner's van. 

I noticed that the body looked unusually pale, like it had been drained of blood. That night I lied awake, trying to come up with you the Cullens could possibly be? There are other cultures besides greek, I mean the Egyptian and Norse demigods have different monsters than we do to some extent. Could vampires really be more than a monster created by pop culture? I needed more information and I know just where to find it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For the constellations, I don't know when or where you can see Hercules so I just went with it.


	13. Investigation Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Would this have been easier to figure out if I wasn't a demigod?

Waking from my pitiful excuse for sleep I slip out of bed and put on a black hoodie and pants with black combat boots. I grab my backpack and a taser(we demigods can't always run around waving swords and daggers) and a granola bar and head out the door. I got to school 30 minutes early so I could spy on some certain Cullen's. They always get to school about 30 minutes early, before even the other early risers. They pull up and get out of there cars and all stand there talking quietly.

I once again take out Leo's eavesdropping device and put an earbud in one ear. I adjust the dials and volume to find their voices. Once I am keyed in on their conversation I listen and focus in on their words. I heard a deep voice berating Edward, "You need to stay away from her", this again?  
"What do you think I've been trying to do. It's so hard", I hear Edward WHINE. "I think you haven't been trying at all. Come on Edward, you stalked her and her cousin all last night then had dinner with her. You're just lying to yourself", a girl chirped. "If I hurt her-", "You won't if you stay away." A calming voice interrupted Edweirdo again and it's as if they were all put under a spell as every Cullen seemed to exhale a sigh of relief, except for Jasper.

Jasper was also the one to snap his head up in my direction while the rest remained almost dazed. It was too late to look away so I just stared right back at him. Neither of us was giving in until Alice grabbed his arm and whispered something in his ear that I just barely caught, "That's enough Jazz, we're all okay now." Immediately all the supposed Cullens and Hales came out of their daze, and I could barely hold back the narrowing of my eyes as my suspicions grew and they all turned to walk into the school.

I put away the device and got up to start walking towards the school, as the bell was about to ring at any minute. The rest of the day flies by and once the last bell rings, I barely register Bella's truck in the parking lot, which was weird since I hadn't seen her all day. I figured she just stayed home sick and I grabbed my skateboard out of the bush I stashed it in this morning and started heading towards the hospital.

Once I get there I put my backpack and skateboard in a nearby tree and make sure the taser is stashed safely in the waistband of my jeans, behind my back, and start walking towards the front of the hospital.

I walk in and act normal as if I am going to visit someone. I walk into the elevator and press the floor I know leads toward the morgue. I also am rapidly pushing the door close button, there is no need to have anyone see where I am going. Once I step out I walk calmly towards the morgue and can instantly feel how it's colder in the room. I look for the tag that says Forge, Waylon and open the cooler and pull out his body.

I grab gloves then I tilt his head and look at his neck for bite marks, no not two puncture wounds, actual bite marks as I refuse to believe that one element about vampires. And sure enough, there is one right on the side of his neck. I pull down the sheet to his waist and see bite marks all over his chest, all human-size bite marks.

I pull the sheet back up and close the door of the freezer. I throw the gloves away and walk out of the morgue quickly and into the elevator and go back up to the main floor. 1 stop down, 1 to go.

Next is the police station. I arrive there at about 5:30 and know my uncle is out on patrol. I walk in and nobody gives me a second glance as I head straight for his desk. I sit down in his chair and start looking through files on his desk, he's the sheriff, he's got to have Waylon's file and the file of the security guard down in Mason. 

'Aha, got em'!

I look to make sure no one is around before I remember, I'm in an office with a door and blinds and lucky for me those blinds are closed. I quietly shut the door and take out my camera, taking quick pictures of both reports. I put them back where they were and was about to leave when I heard a voice, Charlie's voice.

I quickly duck behind a file cabinet in his office as he opens the door and I pray to the gods he doesn't see me. And then he's gone, just like that. I let out a sigh and walk out of his office then straight out the door.

I grab my skateboard I left outside and start heading home. The sun starts to go down and I stop and lean against a wall to watch the sunset. These sunsets are so different than in New York. Back at Camp, it was a normal occurrence to find me, Percy or any one of the Eight just sitting on the beach, watching the sunset. It's always so beautiful... until you remember that pollution is why the sunset is so colorful.

Snapping back to reality with a sigh just as the sun disappeared I leaned down to grab my stuff when I felt hands grab me and cover my mouth, then pull me into an alley.

I felt them grabbing at my clothes and I thought to myself ' wrong girl to mess with' before grabbing the arm covering my mouth and using it as leverage, flipping him over my head. I took out the taser and shot him then kicked him in the head for good measure, knocking him out cold. I sighed, knowing what I was going to have to do next. I got out my phone and called 911.


	14. Annabeth is my soulmate

After dealing with the cops and Charlie I was finally able to go home. It was about 10:00 and I figured Bella would be asleep. I was looking at the pictures of the files and saw that the Mason guard was drained of blood too and had bite marks. That's all they had in the file, not even what animal they think it could be. I was about to collapse on my bed in defeat when I noticed a shimmering by my desk that slowly turned into an image of my Peaches. 

"Lily, I know what they are!" This time I collapsed on my bed with relief before sitting up. “Have I ever told you how much I love you. Like, I think Percy has some competition because I wanna marry you right no-”

"Okay, you can stop. You're welcome Kelp Head." With a smile on my face, I threw my hand over my heart wounded, causing us both to laugh. Sobering up I looked at Annabeth seriously, "Hit me." She only sighed. 

"Well, I hate to admit it but we were wrong. I couldn't find any monster relating to the descriptions you gave us so I decided to ask Chiron after finding nothing in the greek bestiary. I figured I should go to him before getting lost in any of the other mythological bestiaries." I smirked, imagining the look on Annie's face as she sucked up her pride to ask Chiron.

"Apparently there are tons of other monsters out there that fall outside the lines of the mythologies. Of course, he was planning to keep us out of the loop as long as possible." At this point, sour expressions overcame both our faces before she continued on, "Whether created by experimentation, magic or simple evolution they exist. Your monsters, they are vamp-”, “Vampires aren't they?”

She nodded and I chuckled tiredly, running a hand over my face. “Well, how do I take them out?”

"See that's the thing, Chiron wouldn't tell me. He only said that these monsters are different than your typical brand of mindless beasts. Many have integrated themselves into modern society and blend in with mortals. Specifically, he told me to tell you to get to know these vampires first and learn their intentions. If then you still think they’re a threat than he said to IM him immediately and he’ll tell you what you need to know."

My confusion must have been reflected on my face because Annie gave me a mixed look of understanding and sympathy. “I felt the exact same way you do when he told me Dragonfly. I promise i"ll inform who if I learn anything else alright?”

I gave her a tired thumbs-up as I stood from my bed as something dawned on me, “Hey isn't it like 2 in the morning your time?”

Annabeth had the decency to look sheepish before replying. “I may or may not have forgotten to tell you earlier and was just laying in bed trying to sleep when I remembered.” 

I just flashed her another smirk because of course, Abby would do something like this. “Go to sleep Peaches. Goodnight.” I swiped my hand through the iris as she replied with the same and a wave her hand.  


Deciding to get ready for bed I went towards the bathroom, only to be dragged into Bella's room by said occupant.

"Vampires", Bella said breathlessly, "They're vampires, the Cullens, all of them and-". "I know", I said to Bella. 

"What?".

"I know they're vampires", I said to her calmly. "How?", "I pieced it together as you did", I told her, keeping things simple.

"Did you know they have powers?", she asked "Um no?" Excuse me?! POWERS? "Alice can see the future, Edward can read minds and Jasper can sense emotions.", Bella said quickly without breathing.

So that's what happened yesterday, Jasper was diffusing the tension of Edward being an idiot. "Oh and there also vegetarian", wait what? "But then who is responsible for the killings", I asked, my mind once again racing.

"I don't know Edward won't tell me", Bella said to me like it was the best explanation in the world. "And when and where exactly has Edward been 'not telling you things'?"I mocked her as my suspicions arouse as to why she really wasn't at school. "Well, we went and had a talk in the woods where I told him I knew what he was and that his secret was safe with me-" well that's ironic, "and then he sparkled and-". "Hold up. He sparkled?" Bella looked at me in confusion, "Yeah, why else do you think they stay out of the sun?" I just started at her incredulously, "Oh, I don't know, maybe because I thought they burst into flame or something. Undead creatures of the night and all."

"Hey don't talk about him like that. He's perfect and-", "Hey Bella, I'm just going to stop you there because we both have very different opinions right now. Mostly because I'm not completely smitten with one of them." Honestly, I think smitten is putting it lightly, obsessed might be more fitting. 

Bella nodded her agreement before we both decided to call in a night. That asshole vamp has her eating out of his hand and I already hate it.

Waking up for school the next day I heard screaming and realized it was me and had woken up with a jolt. I had relived another traumatic memory from my endless supply of them. This was when we were trying to rescue Artemis. I was fighting some monsters when I heard a yell come from Percy. I whirled around and saw him holding up the sky..... and kind of failing. What does he think he's doing?!

I rushed to him and helped to push the sky back up, Percy's form was shaking and there was a grey streak in his hair. "Percy go", I had told him, he shook his head. "Go. If you could hold it up I can do it no problem, go", and for once he had listened to me.

As I took the full wait of the sky, I felt as if millions of truck loads filled with rock were pilled on top of me and someone was pushing down. Minutes passed and it felt like hours as I watched the fighting continue around me.

I saw Percy come back over to me and once again help take the weight of the sky. "What are you doing?", "Helping my little sister", he said with a smirk. Then something barreled into us and Percy grabbed me rolling us away. 

Luckily I had been screaming into my pillow as I awoke, so I didn't wake the whole house. It was 6:00 am so I just decided to get up. Thank gods it's Friday. I put on a navy blue sweater hoodie with black pants and vans before going downstairs to make chocolate chip banana pancakes because why not.

I had just finished flipping the last pancake when Bella came downstairs and froze turning towards me. "Since when do you cook?", she asked skeptically. "Since I woke up early and couldn't go back to sleep. Now eat up", I told her putting the syrup on the table.

We finished eating and we headed up to our rooms to get our bags. Just as we were walking out of our rooms I heard a honk and went to my window to check it out and what da ya know, Edward Cullen is outside of our house, yay(note the very very heavy sarcasm).

We headed out the door and as we neared I saw Edwards smile falter when he noticed me and I smirked.

"Oh Eddie, did you forget about me. So unfortunate."

He and Bella were talking for like an hour before I finally stuck my head out the window and said "Hey vampire boy, I thought you were supposed to be fast.", I said then burst out laughing when he got a horrified look on his face before turning to Bella who just shrugged her shoulders. "Figured it out for herself."

That look stayed on his face all the way to school, then it was on my face as I realized who's car I would be stepping out of. And sure enough, as we got out of the car, people stared.

I just rushed over to my friends and hid behind Angela hoping everyone would notice Bella and Cullen more than they would notice me and yes, there is a god on my side for once. After that whole fiasco, the school day went by pretty smoothly, well other than the fact the Bella and Edward were nowhere to be seen at lunch.

If he's sucking her blood as we speak I'll throw him in Tarturas myself. And I'm guessing he's the kind of monster that won't do well in that hell hole.

Lucky for him though they showed up again in biology. Once Bella and I got home we decided to clean her truck. Bella had her headphones on and I was just singing to myself, ignoring the fact that it was cold and we were washing a car.

Then all of a sudden I heard a thump and whirled around, hand already in my pocket when all I saw was just dickhead. I still thought about unleashing Hurricane. "I'm taking you to my place tomorrow," Edward said while fixing a dent in Bella's truck.

"Wait like with your family?", Bella asked, "Hey remember Eddie boy, were a package deal", I bud in, hugging Bella from behind and putting my head on her shoulder and tried to pull an innocent face, keyword tried.

She just shrugged me off, "What if they don't like us?" Bella got his attention again after he was glaring at me so fiercely I think he thought he had laser vision.

"So your worried, not because you'll be in a house full of vampires, but that they won't like you?", Edward questioned. "I'm glad I got you", Bella said.

I think I actually gagged. Then Edward looked toward the road, "What is it now?" I asked, "Complication", he said shortly.

"I'll pick you up-", I cleared my throat. "I'll pick both of you up tomorrow, okay?", Bella nodded.

Then he got into his car and sped away as fast as he could. Next thing I know Billy Black and Jacob were pulling up to the driveway. "Hey", I said, "Come to visit your truck", Bella added.

"Yeah looks good. Got that dent out", Jacob said. "Actually we came to visit your flat-screen," Billy said.

Then he said something about Jacob bugging him about seeing Bella, ha, he likes her. I then followed them inside after elbowing Jake and he blushed a little, knew it. After the game was over Jake and Billy left, and I decided to head to bed early because I had a feeling tomorrow was going to be a rough one.  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Big actions scene coming up in the next few chapters. Get ready for some vampire butt kick-, lalalalalala forget I said anything. I'm loony, loopy loony loopy loony loopy.
> 
> I need to get out more


	15. Meeting the Vamp Family

Why again, did I say Bella and I were a package deal? Oh yeah, because who in their right minds would let anyone go into a house of vampires all alone. Still, as we drive by another Starbucks I'm starting to regret the decis- no Lily, Bella needs you.

The Cullen's lived outside of town in the middle of a forest so, I had a while to daydream about my double shot. Shit, I shouldn't have skipped breakfast.

Soon we pulled up to a big glasshouse in the middle of nowhere. When we got out of the car, Edward looked over at me with a smirk that quickly faded as he saw I wasn't as awed at the house as Bella was. And it was true, compared to Mt. Olympus, this was a broom closet. I was more concerned with memorizing all the exits I could see.

As we entered the house I saw a lot of old relics that I guess I should have expected, I mean, they're vampires, they're old. I saw Bella let Edward take her jacket off for her and I was like seriously, you can't take off your own bloody coat.

We were heading up the stairs and I was hit by a wave of hunger, why, because I smelled food, not just any food, Italian food. I heard Edward say to Bella, "I told them not to do this". Not to do what Edwardo, not make food for the starving demigod, you vile Fuckward, hehe the nicknames get better and better.

We enter the kitchen and voila, I saw food. Then I was assaulted by a hug, by a vampire, who happened to be an ice-cold block of pure evil- okay calm down, these guys are vegetarian and make you food. Learn their intentions Chiron said and so far, all is well. That didn't stop me from pulling my army jacket closer to my body. 

"We're making Italian for you", a woman with amber brown hair said, I only nodded as I continued scanning everyone in the room, 2 of the Cullens were missing.

"Bella this is Esme, my mom for all intents and purposes.", Eddie said with a chuckle. Then Bella said 'good day' to Esme in Italian and she replied back with 'very good'. You spend enough time with Nico, you learn stuff.

"I hope your hungry", Esme said, "Uh, yeah sure" was all I could come up with. "Yeah absolutely-", "She already ate", Edward said cutting her off. Blonde smashed the salad bowl and it fell to the ground. Dramatic much.

"Perfect!", Blonde said, "Yeah-it's just that I know... I know you guys don't eat.", Bella stammered. I just looked longingly at the innocent bowl of salad. "Of course, that's very considerate of you," Esme said as Carlisle walked over to her. "Just ignore Rosalie. I do." Edward said as if it would help, he really is a dick. "And why should I listen to you?", I said finally coming into the conversation and looking away from the food.

"Yeah! Let's just keep pretending like this isn't dangerous for all of us." the blonde Rosalie said. You got that right, "I would never tell anybody anything." Bella said. I think my poker face was spot on in that moment.

"She knows that." Carlisle said about Rosalie. "Yeah, well the problem is... you two have gone public now so-", "Emmett!", Esme scolded him while I chuckled at how ridiculous this situation was getting. I got a glare for that too, by the way.

"No, she should know. The entire family will be implicated if this ends badly.", Rosalie said. Okay well, she's not entirely wrong, "Badly as in... I become the meal.", Bella said. I just stared at her as if saying really 'did you just say that' then I actually voiced this thought.

"Did you seriously just say that?" Edward glared at me as if me speaking was the worst thing that could ever happen to him. I glared back and quickly smirked, he jerked back shocked, did he really think he was that scary?. Multiple people still chuckled at what Bella said though.

Then I sensed it, more vampires, ugh. "Hi Bella," the pixie said as she jumped off the tree branch she had been walking on, empath following. "I'm Alice-", and she hugged Bella, "Oh you do smell good", she said as she backed away.

I took a few steps out of hugging range and closer to the railing. "Alice what are you-" Edward questioned. "It's okay. Bella and I are going to be great friends", Alice said. I think this is the one time I'm glad I'm being forgotten.

Then there was an awkward silence before Carlisle spoke, "Sorry, Jasper is our newest vegetarian-", I quickly looked at him, my brain highlighting him as a possibly prominent threat given the situation. I saw him also tilt his head a little as if he was noticing something. "It's a little difficult for him". Alice's laughed still smiling, "It's a pleasure to meet you both", Jasper said looking at Bella then me.

What the- okay, maybe I'm not being forgotten. 

"It's okay Jasper. You won't hurt her" and nevermind. "Alright", Edward said with a weird look on his face, "I'm going to take Bella on a tour to the rest of the house", he said walking away like that was the most awkward situation in his life.

Unfortunately it wasn't for me, I've had more awkward moments, but this ranked pretty high. Also unfortunate for me, I just got left alone, with 6 vampires. Everyone started chuckling and Carlisle said, "I think that went well". 

"Hey clean this up", Esme said to Rosalie pointing to the salad, "And you", she pointed at me. My eyes widened like a deer caught in headlights. "Are you still hungry?", she said kindly, it took me a sec to realize what she asked me and that I wasn't about sucked dry.

"Oh yeah. Actually really hungry, I kind of forgot to eat breakfast this morning". I swear I saw Carlise and Jasper look at me strangely before leaving and my focus was brought to the pot full of pasta. 

The fact that none of them could actually taste what the chicken or pasta tasted like but still accomplished creating delicious food had to be an amazing skill. After I finished I helped Esme clean the dishes, she seemed the warmest out of the bunch, metaphorically speaking of course.

Then I gave myself a tour around the house. I found a backdoor that went outside and bolted.... 30ft away. I didn't have to go far to be out of sight. Unfortunately, the nymphs decided they were going to choose today to be gossip day because they were all out and about chattering. And then they saw me, and all Hades broke loose.

They asked questions like "Can you have a sleepover with me?", "Can you get Percy to come to kiss me?", "Can I go home with you?", "Can you bring Grover here for me?", and so on and so forth. Unfortunately, they wouldn't stop talking sooooo, "SHUT UP", I yelled and probably looked like a total nut job doing it.

But it got them quiet, "Now I will not be having a sleepover with anybody, nobody will be kissing my brother and he's got a girlfriend, no ones coming home with me and no ones seeing Grover because he also has a girlfriend. So if you could all please leave me alone it would be greatly appreciated." And then they were quiet, but someone had to come and ruin it, his name being Fuckward Cullen. He landed on the tree right above me and almost squashed one of the nymphs. And guess who was on his back, Miss Bella Swan. "You better hang on tight spider monkey", Edward said to her.

What in Hades did that even mean, from the looks of it, he was the spider monkey. As they went higher up the tree I retreated back to the house and looked at the balcony they had just jumped off of. That's gotta be Edwards room and I wouldn't be Percy's sister if I didn't do a little snooping.


	16. Vampire Baseball Anyone?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Finally some action!!

I walked to just beneath the balcony of Edwards room and jumped, grabbing hold of the balcony floor and flipped, landing in his room facing the outside.

When you first look at Edwards room you see lots of books all over the place, stacked in certain areas, and everything is really organized, so I took some books and rearranged them and hid a couple because why not?. Next, I snooped through his song collection, only finding one album even remotely worth my time and it was still wrapped in plastic. Also no bed, so I'm not totally wrong about the creatures of the night thing.

He had very few decorations and his room basically just confused every part of my brain. Until I realized he's almost exactly like Bella and then just groaned in agony. Leaving his room I found a random balcony on the other side of the house and sat there for what was possibly hours, thinking of everything and nothing at the same time. As of now, Chiron was right, I'd have felt bad going in and just killing blindly. The Cullens seem like a pretty normal family so far. I continued to sit and do nothing until I felt a soft prodding at the barriers of my mind, he must really be trying hard to read me.

I sensed only one presence nearby and I don't understand why I even opened my mouth but without looking away from the expansion of forest I revealed my knowledge. "You know it doesn't feel particularly pleasant, prodding at one's emotions." The sensation immediately disappeared before a few seconds passed where nothing happened and I thought he might just leave. But then he walked out from the house, shoulders tense and a comfortable distance between us. He looked conflicted before speaking, "How did you know?"

I decided to be a snarky little shit for a second. "About your vampirism or the powers? The vampire thing I pieced together but the power thing was all Bella ironically." Did he just grin a little? "No, not that ma'am. How can you block me out? Your cousin is still affected, but you even notice when I try can't you?" He walked closer to me to lean his arms on the balcony. "The day of the biology field trip, did you try then?" He nodded before a look of confusion came over his face, "I could read you that day, for a single second and then nothing. My powers may not be able to influence you but I have been able to read you sometimes, rarely actually. Why?"

I schooled my expressions and controlled my heartbeat as much as possible, "I don't know. Just figured it was genetic or something." When in doubt, always use truth in a lie.

The next week and weekend quickly passed as I rushed to catch up on my procrastinated assignments before spring break while Bella was never home, seemingly with Mr. Vamp the entire time.

I was getting ready to go to vampire baseball when I heard a gun cock, Edward must be here. You see I am getting dragged to this game because a), I got guilted into it and b) Charlie would want me to make sure Bella doesn't hit herself with her glove, not bat, glove and c) I'm not just going to leave Bella alone with 7 vampires.

I finished putting a black bomber jacket over my white thermal and black pants, deciding on my trusty combat boots. Before heading downstairs, I grabbed my pen on the way out the door. "-They're just going to be playing baseball with me and my family," the one and only Fuckward Cullen finished saying. "Baseball", Charlie said, "Yes sir".

"Bella's going to play baseball?", Charlie said starting to chuckle and this is where I made my presence known, "Yeah Charlie I couldn't believe it either and that's why I'm going", I said while slinging my arm around Bellsy. I could literally feel Edward trying to hold back his frustration at my presence.

We all went to walk out the door when Charlie pulls Bella back, "You still got that pepper spray right?", ahahahahahaha, oh gods Charlie, you're amazing. I got in the back of the jeep and put in my earbuds in, thanking Leo for being smart enough to monster proof things. He's still working on monster proofing smartphones but my iPod is good enough for me at this point.

We drive up through the woods for a while until I see a waterfall and a big clearing where the rest of the Cullens are. We got out and Esme approached us, "I'm glad you two are here. We need umpires." "She thinks we cheat", Emmet said, "No, I know you do", Esme countered. "Just call them as you see them guys," she said.

Rosalie was up first, Alice threw the ball and when it collided with the bat a booming sound was made. "Now I see why you need the thunder", Bella said. Edward went chasing after the ball, "That's got to be a home run", I said cheerfully, wishing for Eddie boy to lose. "No, Edward is very fast", Esme said, way to dash my hopes.

I saw the ball come flying back and Esme caught it as Rosalie slid to home. "You're out", Bella said, Rosalie just stood up, glaring at us, I glared right back.

Next up was Carlisle, he hit the ball and Emmett and Edward both went for it. They both missed and collided in mid-air making another booming sound. Once they hit the ground I saw Edward flip Emmet off, didn't think you had it in you Eddie.

Carlisle got to second base when he could have gone all the way home, idiot. Next up was Jasper, he hit the ball but Emmet caught it. Nice try Jasper I thought before wondering why I thought that. Rosalie was up to bat again but this time when she hit the ball Alice froze up... just like Rachel would when she was about to spit out a prophecy sure to put a damper in my mood.

"Stop!" she yelled and all the Cullens ran toward home plate. "They were feeding and they heard us", Alice said. Edward and Jasper tried to drag me and Bella away, I didn't budge. "What in Hades is going on?", I asked, everyone just ignored me.

"It's too late", Carlisle said, "Put your hair down", Edward said to Bella. "Likes that's gonna help. I can smell her from across the field", Rosalie said. Then I realized what was going on, vampires. And probably not the vegetarian kind. I stuck my hand in my pocket and started fiddling with Hurricane, my hair already down so there was nothing more to be done. "I'm sorry I shouldn't have brought you here", Edward said to Bella, "Just be quiet and stay behind me."

We all stood in a line, but me and Bella were on opposite sides, her by Edward and me stuck in between Jasper and Emmet. Then three vampires walked out of the woods, all with red eyes, yep, definitely not vegetarian. And is that Waylon's jacket, oh I'm going to- see the wizard of Oz. 'Relax', I thought to try to get my body to un-tense.

I glanced over at Jasper and saw him looking at me strangely, great I'm not relaxing and I'm not scared so he has to think I'm crazy.

The vamps approached us and introduced themselves to Carlisle as Laurent, Victoria, and James, James was wearing the jacket. I apparently zoned out when I was paying more attention to their body movements because I heard Carlisle actually say they could join us. "A few of us are leaving anyway", oh.... smart, I see why you're the doctor.

I went to turn around along with Bella when I felt the wind pass by me, blowing my scent towards the vampires.....Bella's scent towards the vampires. "Oh Gods", I muttered under my breath as I turned around and ran towards Bella.


	17. Di Immortales

"You brought snacks", James hissed before he tried to lunge at Bella, keyword, tried. All the Cullens and I ran to cover her. The vamps, growling and hissing, me just trying to keep myself from lunging at the nomads and exposing myself.

It didn't help that the Cullen's decided to push me all the way to the back of the group so I couldn't see shit. I was not going to let that happen so I pushed through the wall of vampires using that demigod strength I told you about. I don't understand how nobody seemed to notice.

I noticed Jasper turn his head toward me as he remained in front, unwilling to budge from my maneuver and I decided I'd let him have this one. I was to busy trying to read the nomads anyway.

Two looked like they were more than willing to attack, but the third, apprehensive. I put my hand in my pocket and fiddled with Hurricane because I was unsure what was about to go down. "Humans?" Laurent asked confused, "The girls are with us. I suggest that you leave.", Carlisle said. Edward and James seemed to be having some kind of staring contest.

"I can see the game is over. We'll go now.", Laurent said backing away, good choice buddy. James and Edward hissed at each before Laurent called James's name and he walked away. The women also backed off, wrapping her arm around James. There a couple, nice to know. I wanted so badly to lunge after them, my instincts going haywire, but Jasper started pulling me towards the jeep. He opened the door and basically shoved me inside, slamming the door behind me.

Edward even went so far with Bella as to buckle her seatbelt for her. "What now a nomad is coming after me?", Bell asked, he just ignored her. And then we were off and I realized why Edward made Bella buckle.

I held on for dear life as Edward sped through the forest. "Just listen to me, James is a tracker. The hunt is his obsession. I read his mind. My reaction on the field set him off. I just made this his most exciting game ever. He's never gonna stop!", Edward told Bella quickly.

"What do we do?", Bella asked, starting to get scared. "We have to kill him. Rip him apart and burn the pieces", Edward explained.

Shit, I need to ask Chiron how to kill these things and he better tell me this time. I took off my beanie and threw it gods know where because I could barely hear what they were talking about. "Where are we going?", Bella asked him. "Away from Forks. We'll get a ferry to Vancouver", Edward said still speeding through the forest.

"I have to go home now. You have to take me home", Bella said to him. "You can't go home. He's just going to trace your scent there, it's the first place he'll look", Edward told her.

I finally pushed into the conversation, leaning forward, "Charlie's there and we're not just gonna leave him", I said pulling myself in between the two. "Stay out of this!", Edward yelled pushing me back right as we went over a bump.

I literally rolled backward and over the back seats and hit my head on the back window. They were still talking but I couldn't make out what they were saying and my vision was unfocused. I put a hand to the back of my head and felt blood, along with glass. I turned around, my eyes finally focused and I saw the windshield was cracked and more pieces were coming out because of the way we were driving.

I started trying to pull the pieces of glass out of my head and thanked the gods there were only 2 pieces actually lodged IN my head. The rest were scattered in my hair, but that didn't mean it didn't hurt like a bitch.

I tried to reach in my pocket for an ambrosia when I realized I forgot to bring any. We came to a stop and I recognized we were at the house. Bella yelled at me to "just go with it and get a bag ready" when I got inside.

Then she just jumped out of the jeep and stalked to the front door. I'm literally bleeding in the back of the jeep and she doesn't give a damn, SERIOUSLY.

You let your goddammed boyfriend shove me for no reason at all, what the hell is wrong with you? In order to get out I had to crawl back over the seats and in the process cut my hand on the glass on the ground. I got blood everywhere and then had to run inside.

Only the door got slammed in my face.

I opened the door with the non-bloody hand and rushed upstairs to my room. I closed the door and turned on the light, looking at my hand which was bleeding more than I realized.

I heard Bella coming up with this crap story about how she broke up with Edward and had to go back to Pheonix. While seriously re-thinking going with Bella and then cursing my flaw I quickly opened my closet, unlocked my chest and pulled out my emergency bag that had only demigod weapons, medical supplies, and extra money, drachmas, and cash.

I grabbed the clothes bag I also had packed for emergencies. I took the water bottle on my nightstand and poured it over my head feeling the cut on my head heal part of the way. I considered wrapping up my hand but figured I could do it in the truck as it wasn't gaping. I just shoved ambrosia in my mouth that would hopefully heal the rest of my head and start on my hand.

Then I heard the front door slam.

I rushed downstairs and told Charlie I was going with Bella to make sure she would be okay, he just waved at me and stood motionless, agony on his face. What did Bella say to him?

I opened the door and heard Bella's truck start-up and she just took off, I had to jump in the back of it while she was speeding away and my hand was bleeding. Fuck fatal flaws.

I sat back against the spare tire and bandaged my hand. Now I know you're wondering why not just heal my hand? There is now blood all over Edwards Jeep, from him being a dick and I don't need them asking questions about why there is blood but I have no injuries. If anybody even asks that is.

I took off my jacket which had too much blood on it by now and threw it in my bag. I saw a blur pass by then Edwards's voice so I didn't worry, though the sound of his voice just made me want to rip his eyes out and shove human food down his undead throat.

I also pulled off my shirt but kept the black tank top I had on underneath and shuffled through my bag, throwing a maroon hoodie on over it. Then someone landed on top of the truck and I almost uncapped Hurricane until I realized it was Emmet and moved out of the way before he could jump on me.

Putting the pen in my pocket I zipped up the bag and leaned against the side of the truck, wondering what in hades I've got myself into now.

Soon we arrived at the Cullen's and I hopped out along with Emmet. Grabbing my things I followed him through a side door into what looked to be a garage. Well, a 7 car garage, like seriously, who the fuck needs a garage that big. Jasper and Emmet started talking about ways to kill vampires and I took in what they said, just in case my "stuff" doesn't work. 

"I never relished the thought of killing another creature even a sadistic one like James", Carlisle said as they all started putting things in cars and packing stuff up. "What if he kills one of us first?", Rosalie questioned as she sat on the counter. "I find that to be a great question", I said trying to figure out what the hell they were planning to do.

"I'm gonna run Bella south. You need to lead the tracker away from here" Edward told Carlisle. "That's a horrible idea", I scoffed as he glared at me. "No Edward, Lily's right. James knows you would never leave Bella. He'll follow you.", Carlisle stated rationality. "I'll take Bella. Jasper and I will drive her south-", Alice turned to me, "and you can come with us". I nodded, knowing I would want, need to go where ever Bella is going, even if she's been a total and utter bitch to me lately. But Edward didn't seem to keen on the idea as he pulled her away slightly, "I'll keep her safe Edward", Alice promised. "Can you keep your thoughts to yourself?", he snarled, "Yes". She took Bella's arm and led her over to the black car.

"Rosalie, Esme", Edward started while pulling clothes out of Bella's bag as I walked over to the black car and put my stuff in the back. I also slipped a dagger into my boot and waist sheath feeling myself relax slightly. I was about to shut the trunk when Esme and Rosalie came up to me and asked for an article of clothing. 

I noticed they had something of Bella's also in their hands so I handed them both long-sleeved shirts knowing if we're going south I wouldn't really need them. And they were one of the few pieces of clothing I had that didn't have demigod armor in them.

You see since Leo's a genius as we all well know, instead of having to wear our clunky armor every time we had to fight, he was able to create clothing with material made of thin metal weaved on the inside to act as armor across our chest. Yeah, sounds kind of stupid or unreal but it works. 

Capture the flag is so much quieter now. 

Anyway, I sat down in the car on the right side and took my iPod and earbuds out. I heard Edward and Bella talking all mushy pathetic shit so I plugged them in and turned on my favorite playlist and in about a minute we were out of the garage and driving toward the road.

8 very long hours later  
I saw civilization up the road and leaned forward in my seat clearing my throat.

"Hello none humans. This is your friendly human in the backseat for 8 hours speaking because the other human doesn't want to be rude-", I leaned forward even more so I was between the two "some of us need to go to the bathroom and eat this thing called food", I said bluntly as Bella pulled me back to my seat and the two upfront chuckled.

"Okay we'll make a quick stop", Alice said, pulling into a gas station, "We should get gas anyways". 

I was out of the car before it had even stopped all the way and sprinting towards the bathrooms. Thank gods no one was using it at the moment. After you know, relieving myself I washed my hands and was about to leave when I thought, now might be the time to call Chiron. So I made mist with my awesome daughter of Poseidon powers(which didn't at all come with setbacks) and fished a drachma out of my sweater pocket.

"O Fleecy do me a solid, show me Chiron at Camp HalfBlood", I said throwing in the drachma. Basically, after I got a hold of Chiron and he told me that celestial bronze is kind of like fire to vampires. For example, you slice their arm slightly, and their arm will burn. Not like burn off but you know feel like it's burning. I'll just say it'll sting a lot. In order to kill them though I have to behead them and just to be sure, burn them. I swiped my hand through the iris message and walked out of the bathroom. I then went into the store and bought my self some food and blue Gatorade, then we were back on the road.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright, let me get this off my chest. I know Edward is kind of OOC in this chapter but there are reasons for his hatred of her. And with the scene in New Moon where he pushes Bella into a GLASS TABLE, I feel this is a trend and it will be dealt with in this version of the story.
> 
> Nothing against Robert Pattinson though, he's amazing.


	18. Hello Valley of the Sun

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N Before we get started let me say this, I know vampires don't have to breathe necessarily but I think it makes them feel more human and less uncomfortable.

Arriving at the hotel I first attempted to go and get fast food to get some much needed time alone but no, apparently we're on lockdown. I went into the bathroom and started to unwrap my hand. I then ran it under the water from the sink and felt it heal. Throwing the bandages in the trash I walked back into the room where I had Harry Potter on. Well, at least I can go on a binge during this fleeing plan of ours. If I was allowed to, that vampire and any other monster in my radius would be dead. Well, at least the ones who aren't friendlies, like Mrs. O'Leary. I sat down on the couch and watched as Jasper strolled into the bathroom. Do vampires go to the bathroom? Shut up ADHD.  


Jasper POV(you weren't expecting that were you)  
Shutting the door to the restroom I leaned against the wall, taking in a deep breathe, my first real breathe in hours. Bella and Lily in such close proximity for so long, especially with there peculiar smelling blood is making me very uncomfortable, stiff and worried about myself and my control. Turning the water on, splashing it on my face, I grabbed hold of the sink trying to regain my composure. Taking in another deep breath I realized something, I could smell blood, fresh blood. Turning around I looked down into the trash can and saw a blood-soaked bandage. It smelt like Lily's blood. Why is she bleeding, and why didn't I notice, I should've felt her pain. Except I can never feel her emotions can I? Why is Lily so hard to read in general, even her facial expressions and body language? This was my last thought before all hell broke loose.  


Lilys POV  
Just as Harry was about to be sent to the graveyard in Goblet of Fire, Alice gasped and went rigid, she was having a vision, I think. At least her eyes don't go green. Jasper rushed over and started handing Alice a paper and pencil, which she then began drawing with. Dam she's good. "So he's going to a ballet studio?", Bella asked confused. "You know this place?", I asked. "Yeah, I used to take ballet lessons there as a kid. My school had an arch just like that.", she said perplexed. "Was your school here in Pheonix?", um what kind of question is that, she's lived here almost her whole life. "Yeah", and of course she answered. Everyone started running around and packing stuff up and Jasper and Alice went downstairs to check us out. Then Bella's phone rang.  


"Hello", Bella answered the phone. I could hear her mom on the phone then what sounded like a scuffle. "Forks High School doesn't protect its student privacy very well. It was just too easy for Victoria to find your previous address, it's a nice house you have here. I was prepared to wait but your mother came home after she received a very worried call from your dad. And it all worked out quite well." We heard her mom again, "Just don't, don't touch her", Bella said, panicking. 

"You can still save her, but you're gonna have to get away from your little friends. You handle that", he said mockingly, "Where should I meet you?", Bella asked. "How about your old ballet studio, oh and bring your a little mortal friend too or deals off. And I'll know if you bring anyone else along, your mom will pay the price for that mistake." He hung up before Bella could say anything else.

I said to her "I'm going", she smiled knowing she couldn't convince me otherwise. I first gave her one of my armor lined tank tops, like the one I had on, thanking the gods she didn't ask about it. I also had armor pants on myself but giving her pants would be too weird.

I made sure I had Hurricane, extra daggers in my boots and one behind my back and extra ambrosia in my pockets. I had to be extra careful because I didn't know how hard it was going to be to take on a vampire, at least without revealing too much about myself. Bella put her jacket on and we were out the door. We snuck past Jasper and Alice and quickly hailed a cab, what with my New Yorker skills. It drove us to the studio. 

There Bella took out her pepper spray even though I knew it probably wouldn't do her any good while I played with my necklace. Walking in my hair stood on end and I knew James was there. Then we heard Renée. Running over to what looked like a closet we pulled the doors open and... saw a tv. Trap. Crap. Holy Styx. "Run" was all I said, grabbing Bella's arm. "Run!"


	19. Styx

Except she wouldn't run. Frozen in shock Bella wouldn't move a muscle. "She's not even here" I heard her whisper, over and over again. Then I heard James laugh.

"You were a stubborn child weren't you", he said referring to the tape that had been playing on the TV of Bella arguing with her mom. Looking around I saw him in the mirrors and finally gave up on Bella moving anytime soon, so I picked her up throwing her over my shoulder.  
I made it about 5 feet before my legs got knocked out from under me and we went down. Bella, finally mobile, jumped up and ran, leaving me in the dust, only to be shoved against a wall. Still on the ground I acted as if I couldn't move, while slowly reaching into my boot, grabbing a dagger.  
  
I saw Bella fiddle with her pepper spray as James pulled out a camera. "This'll break Edwards little heart eh". My immediate thought when he said this was fucking sicko and Edward, heart, your funny. I don't know how Bella puts up with him, he's a complete and utter asshole, I mean come on, he-! Hearing a thud I came back to the situation at hand and saw Bella fall to the floor after she hit what I presumed was the wall. Stupid ADHD. Seeing James stalk towards her I quickly stood up throwing my dagger, embedding it into his shoulder.  
  
Wailing in pain he dropped to his knees, clutching his shoulder as I ran to Bella. Cradling the back of her head I quickly acknowledged the feeling of blood on my palm. Blade seemingly out of his body, James came back over, still clutching his shoulder with one hand, the camera once again in his grasp. "Awhh", he said with a sneer, "They're fighting for you. Is this a little love triangle maybe?-", I blanched, "But a knife and pepper spray aren't going to stop me." 

I stood up in front of Bella as he rushed forward and grabbed me, only to be judo flipped to the ground. Quickly getting up he sent a punch into my gut making me go flying. Flipping midair I landed on my feet instead of my face and quickly rushed forward once again as he started crushing Bella's leg, too focused on her screams of pain to realize I didn't crash into a wall.  
Running up I punched him in the back of the head, hard enough to knock out any mortal, but it only sent him to the ground. Getting back up he advanced on me only to have a figure knock into him, causing me to drop anteriorly to the ground to avoid getting plowed over. 

Edward turned towards Bella, pupils blown and eyes black. Next thing I know he's been knocked into a mirror, James crushing his throat. Going back to Bella I started checking her leg, which was clearly crushed and fractured in multiple places. I was about to recheck her head when I heard glass shatter and was suddenly pushed away. Turning around and drawing the dagger from my waist, I prepared to throw it at James' neck this time, only I saw Edward leaving with Bella. Is he trying to leave me to the beast or something? Only he was pulled back down to the ground by James before he could make a clan escape. Bella rolled out of his arms and into the shattered glass. 

Edward was thrown into a window as James rushed over to Bella, picking up her arm, mouth open and wide. "No!" I yelled running at him, but it was too late. He sunk his teeth into her flesh, his venom seeping into her blood. A second later I plowed into him, ripping him away from Bella, but a second was all he needed. James was on the ground whilst I quickly got up to run to Bella, but he grabbed my leg flinging me away.  


Rolling on my side I quickly got up, only to dive away as James and Edward came flying at me. James landed on the ground, literally tearing up the floorboards. Their alpha male fight continued on as I neared Bella, seeing if there was any way to stabilize her injuries. She was twitching and groaning in pain and I was at a loss with how to deal with vampire venom. Hearing a series of thumps I grabbed my dagger once again before quickly hiding it away from sight once seeing it was only Alice, Jasper, and Emmett entering the premises.  
Alice came over to us and I knelt back down trying to figure out a way to stabilize her leg. I quickly pulled up a floorboard and pulled out my knife, cutting part of my legging off and slicing it into two strips and quickly made a splint for Bella's leg. I heard Carlisle talking to Edward before I even realized he was there. I looked towards them, only to lock eyes with Carlisle, who had confusion written on his face as he quickly surveyed me for injuries and only to find me unharmed.  


I glanced back at Bella only to see Alice bringing her hand away from Bella's head, which was still bleeding profusely. Carlise directed Alice away from the blood and over to help Emmett and Jasper with a struggling James. Kneeling down he started talking about the severed artery in her thigh as Edward walked slowly over. Finishing up the splint and stabilizing it both at the knee and ankle I could only thank Chiron for forcing me to take first aid class at camp. 

I felt the heat on my back and assumed they had started a fire to burn and rip apart James' body. Edward finally knelt down and Carlisle started talking about sucking the venom out of her system and I just about lost it. "No! No way in Hades. Look at him! He doesn't have enough control for that." 

Did I just reveal too much information?

"Lily it's the only way. If she doesn't she turns." Carlisle tried to convince me, "It's gonna happen, I've seen it", Alice stated as well. I was well out of my depth both medically and mythologically. There was nothing I could do. Standing back I nodded in acquiescence as Carlise directed Edward and I turned towards the fire. 

I saw Jasper throw the last of James into the flames and felt a small bit of relief as his body turned to ash. Then I realized how quiet it had gotten... way too quiet. 

With a sharp and whiplash-like turn of my head I looked as Bella lay peacefully still with a vampire sucking her now clean blood dry. My instincts kicked in and I did what came naturally, I stopped the monster. Barreling into Edward I ripped him away from Bella and started bashing his head into the floor for good measure. Soon the tables were turned and Edward had me flipped over about to return the favor when Emmett quickly hauled him off and Jasper got in his face, "Are you trying to kill her?" Edward never answered.

Carlisle picked Bella up and rushed her, presumably, to a hospital. But before the rest of them could leave I rounded on Edward, remembering what a dick wad he had been the past 3 days as well as how he basically just admitted he wanted me dead, and promptly shoved my knife into his eye socket. 


	20. Another Harry Potter Marathon

I awoke with a start, quickly falling off my measly cot. Edward who was sitting on the other "bed" in Bella's hospital room, shushed me.

"Oh shut up eye patch" I snapped back sitting up in bed. Having had another nightmare, I wasn't in the mood for the assholes' attitude.

After my impromptu assault on Edwards's face, Jasper had quickly whipped me onto his back and away to safety, aka my home until Bells wakes up. The past few nights in this damn hospital had been plagued with flashbacks of my a-maz-ing demigod life. 

My friends- family, dying because it was OUR job, to fix the mess of the gods as per usual. This particular flashback had been about during the Battle of Manhattan when we had taken refuge in a hotel, to heal the wounded and say goodbye to those who couldn't be healed. My boyfriend at the time, Peter, had been one of those causalities.  
Having been attacked by a hell hound his legs were mutilated and with deep claw marks on his chest, he was bleeding out. I had found out the news from Annebeth and ran down to him, only to find another girl leaning over him. Apparently he'd been cheating on me for the past six months because I was more interested in defeating a Titan than him. That was over 2 years ago.

Then more bad shit had gone down in the past year and a half alone. Forks was supposed to be a place to start over. But no, now my only cousin who isn't a demigod is dating a vampire and I'm actually starting to tolerate the bloodsuckers. 

Why me!? Why Percy? Why does every demigod have to live their lives knowing that they might not live to see adulthood and if they do, its more of the same unless they are lucky enough to get out?  
Protect mortals, kill monsters, and for some of us, save the fucking world. More than once. And I probably will have to again before I'm 20 if I'm being honest. And becoming friends with a vampire coven wasn't part of the plan.

"Lily." I startled, realizing I had been having an internal rant. Looking up I saw it was Charlie that had called my name. I walked over to him and saw he had a phone in his hand, "It's your mom". I took the phone from him and walked a ways down the hall and saw Renee walk into Bella's room. "Hey mom", I said, putting the phone up to my ear. "Hey, sweetie. Are you alright?". Is it just me or does her voice sound sickly sweet?

"I'm fine Mom. I'm only here because Bella got hurt." I told her, hoping to dispel the frustration monster I'm sure was inhabiting my mom at present. "But how did she get hurt in the first place? Do you think I'm going to belive she just fell down the stairs?"  
I sighed in despair. "No Mom, I didn't. But she did fall... while running away from the, and I quote "tall guy with a duck for a face". I told her to run and she did but then she tripped down the stairs while I dealt with the chimera." 

Please buy it, please buy it.

"Alright honey, thank you for telling me." Oh gods, I am a terrible person. 

By the time I finished catching up with her it seemed everybody else had sped up because Bella was now awake and it looked like Edward was causing some sort of panic attack. Her reliance on him in their relationship will forever be just mind-boggling to me.

It quickly came to my attention later that day that Bella remembered very little of her encounter with James so I felt I was in the clear with my secret until I accidentally called Eddie eye-patch again. The entire Cullen clan was in Bella's hospital room as the parents went to get food. It really did amaze me sometimes, their self-control. I so much as get a whiff of cookies and I'm off on a search. These guys are in a building full of both plastic and biological blood bags, there equivalent of mom's blue chocolate chips cookies. Even Jasper was here with the biggest "I'm constipated or trying not to laugh" face I had ever seen.

Alice was quick to respond before I could even get a breath in my lungs to start explaining. "She stabbed him in the face!" The look of horror on her face was priceless.

"More accurately I stabbed him in the eye. It took a while to heal so he had to wear an eyepatch to not garner questions. And I regret nothing."

"He saved my life and you decide to stab him? What the hell Lily?"

"No _I_ saved your life. He was going to end it. I had to rip him from your arm as he was literally draining the life from you. And then he tried to kill me! So yes, he did deserve it and more." Bella only continued to look at me incredulously. 

"Lily you must have been concussed or something. Edward wouldn't hurt me, he saved us."

It was my turn to look incredulously at her before grabbing my backpack and leaving the room, seriously done with all her shit.

I decided to ignore the yells coming from the room after my departure, figuring they were just trying to get me to stay. It was only later that night that I realized I really needed to stop underestimating the Cullens.

===

Rosalie POV

===

I sometimes wonder how I was born into this world as a blonde. The stereotypes and jokes were enough to drive anyone mad, but to see a real bubblehead in people with an intelligent appearance was always laughable. Bella is the blondest brunette I've met in a long time.

After Lily rightly departed in her anger I surprised myself by jumping to her defense by jumping down Bella's throat for not believing her, Alice right behind me. Then Edward had the audacity to kick us out. Edward will be getting his ass royally kicked in the near future.

Carlisle stayed behind to work on the few cases he'd taken on here with his medical privileges while the rest of us departed for our hotel, lucky to not have to bundle up and avoid the setting sun. In truth, it hadn't occurred to me exactly where Lily would have stormed off to, but even then our hotel suite would not have been one of my guesses. Somehow, in the short span of time since she had left the hospital, she had completely taken over the living room with all the blankets and pillows from our beds and had time to order pizza. I believe one of the many Harry Potter movies was on the television and she was mindlessly watching it. I daresay it was a strange sight for our family to process.

We settled in the kitchen to drink some of the spare animal blood Esme and I had brought when we flew Charlie out to Bella. Lily had yet to acknowledge our existence. I couldn't tell if I was peeved or impressed.

We were all surprised when Jasper was the first to approach her after finishing his share of rations. Sitting near her on the ground against the couch he watched the screen for a few minutes before speaking. We all watched with bated breath, wondering what exactly was happening here.

"I understand what it feels like to have your life taken for granted. Or treated like it's less than another's. You are also not the only one who caught our brother's lack of response earlier this week and rightly responded in your own way. We just hope you know, we are not all the same, we are not all Edward, and we respect you for protecting Bella as you have." 

The only outward sign Lily gave that she was in fact listening, was to stop eating while Jasper spoke, only to attempt to shove half a slice of pizza down her throat once he'd finished talking and it was technically her turn to respond. I'd be lying if I didn't say that was a pretty good tactical move.

By the time Carlisle arrived back, we'd all settled somewhere in the living room, and he was just as confused as the rest of us. Lily was on her second box of pizza. She'd ordered two. With Edward's card.


	21. Oh F***

"Moooooooom." 

"I'm sorry sweetie but Paul booked this vacation for us before I even knew you wanted to come home for the weekend. And isn't this prom weekend?" she asked.

"Yes that's the point. I need to get out of town." I groaned. "I'm sorry honey, but you can't come home," she said and I knew that was the end of that. Her finality made me suspicious.

She told me about what Paul had planned for their vacation and tried to talk prom dresses with me before I couldn't take the girly chat anymore. For a while, after we hung up I just stared up at the ceiling in utter boredom... till my phone rang and I practically leapt for the thing. Trying to act natural I calmed myself before answering. " Hello?" 

"Hello ma'am. I'm calling you about an insurance plan-". Damn solicitors. I've kept myself safely cooped up at home ever since Phoenix, hoping to appease Charlie's nerves since Bella was still hanging out with Fangtasia all the time. The entirety of my spring break has been spent binging tv-series and, when the boredom really caught up to me, catching up on my school work. I finally decided to get out of my bubble of self-pity and be a productive loner. I strode towards my dresser and pulled out a wet suit.

I decided to spend the rest of the day at the beach, seeing as my last planned beach day was a no go. I decided to head down to Ruby Beach seeing as it was much more secluded than Third Beach or even La Push. With the addition of rocky shorelines, I was ready for a challenge. By the time I arrived, it was around 1 o'clock and the beach was deserted with only a few boats on the horizon. I decided to actually use my surfboard as much as possible with as little magical water powers as I could for most of the day. 

*

*

*

Beachy Surfy Fun Times

*

*

*

The sun was starting to set by the time I emerged from the water. After surfing for a few hours I had decided to go under and mess around with my quote, unquote-domain. I acquainted myself with the ocean life of the Pacific Coast. I was quite curious about the differences and similarities of the two oceans surrounding the United States.

Putting my shoes back on after coming ashore, I picked up the few things I'd left on the beach and headed towards Bella's truck. She'd been letting me use it lately, seeing as she had Cullen chauffeuring her around. Throwing my board in, I put my stuff down on the tailgate and went towards a tree, climbing up and just watching the ocean.

Seeing the water calm and lax also made me feel calm. Being near dad's domain, my domain was refreshing and rejuvenating. That is until I heard a roar, an angry, hungry, familiar one. Standing up in the tree I hid away in the branches as I watched the Minotaur walk underneath me, dressed only in his nasty underwear.

Would it kill him to put some clothes on?  
Maneuvering myself I made my decision, albeit a stupid decision in hindsight but still made all the same. I jumped, landing on his shoulders I grabbed his horn and using them, I steered him into a tree.

Back-flipping off his shoulders I reached into my pocket for Hurricane, only I didn't have any pockets. Looking over at the truck where the sword lay in my sweater, I gauged the distance between me and the still dazed Minotaur, and sprinted.

I made it to my sweater and grasped the blade, only to be backhanded into a tree. Dazed, I saw only blurs as Hammer Head came towards me, and it was a miracle I even managed to stab him at all. Coughing at the dust that now swirled around me I stood up, and then fell back down. "Damn, I'm out of shape," I said aloud to myself, only for a tree nymph to respond.  
"Ya think, look at my tree, my beautiful tree" he said dramatically. "Uh, sorry?" was all I said before he disappeared, not of course, before giving me the bird. What was I supposed to say? I'm sorry for getting slammed into your tree, I'll try and direct myself next time?

Limping over and putting the tailgate up, I grabbed my things and fell forward, tripping over a rock and slamming my face into the ground. "Ow". Putting my things into the car I stumbled back to the water to heal and lay there until the sky darkened before finally heading back to Forks.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 2nd to the last chapter is here!! I've already got plans for a second fic and can't wait to start uploading. My plans for more fics will follow the scope of the twilight books and hopefully an even a bigger immersion into the Percy Jackson Universe.  
Thanks for sticking with me this far, hope you're ready for more.  
Until next time, Adio.

**Author's Note:**

> MINOR EDITING  
I will try to post a part once a week.  
This story also exists on Wattpad, by a different pen name.


End file.
